MY PRETTY BOY (nae yeppeun namja)
by Kolor Jongin
Summary: [CHAP 4 IS UP!] "Sehun,siswa berandal yang tak mengenal kata 'CINTA' tiba tiba saja merasakan apa yang namanya 'CINTA'" . "Kau cantik sekali,Lu." –Sehun . "S-sunbae juga tampan." –Luhan - summary absurd :v / HUNHAN / SELU / SLIGHT KAILU / YAOI /
1. Chapter 1 : Lucky or Unlucky?

**My Pretty Boy**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun (16 thn,),Xi Luhan (13 thn) and Others**

**Genre : Romance,Comedy *gagal**

**Rate : T (for this chapter)**

**Disclaimer : Cast hanya milik Tuhan,diri sendiri,Ortu,dan author /dihajarmasa/,Pokonya THIS STORY IS MINE~**

**WARNING : Hati hati ini ff GAJE,ABAL,ANEH,TYPO BERTEBARAN,DLL**

**AN : Annyeonghaseyoooo readersdeul~ ini ff rated M pertama milik author...author juga baru pertama kali post ff di FFN,biasanya author post ff di blog..sebenernya author kepikiran udah lama tentang nih ff,,tapi author baru sempet nulis sekarang :D..Bhah udah gitu aja cuap-cuapnya..author Cuma berharap semoga readers semua suka sama ff author,kalo bisa review juga yang banyak soalnya review kalian sangat berpengaruh besar bagi author..kalo review nya lumayan,author juga bakal fast update kok..udah ah dari tadi ngoceh mulu :v..**

**NO COPAS **

**Plagiator ? Get Out !**

**HAPPY READING~**

* * *

_"Sehun,siswa berandal yang tak mengenal kata 'CINTA' tiba tiba saja merasakan apa yang namanya 'CINTA'"_

**#~HunHan~#**

AUTHOR POV

"XI LUHAAAANN..CEPAT BANGUN DASAR ANAK PEMALAS !" Teriak yeoja cantik yang kini tengah menahan rasa kesal yang amat sangat lantaran si anak belum juga bangun dari tidur cantiknya.

"Ish _eomma_ mengganggu saja,aku masih mengantuk tau." Ucap sang anak yang masih tidak tertarik sama sekali untuk bangun dari tidur cantiknya.

"ASTAGAA XI LUHANN! INI ADALAH HARI PERTAMAMU MASUK SEKOLAH MENENGAH KAU INGAT? JANGAN KATAKAN KAU LUPA EOH! SEBAIKNYA KAU CEPAT MANDI DAN BERSIAP-SIAP KEMUDIAN SARAPAN! KALAU SAMPAI 30 MENIT KAU BELUM SAMPAI DI RUANG MAKAN,,_EOMMA_ TIDAK SEGAN SEGAN UNTUK MEMOTONG UANG SAKU-MU ANAK PEMALAS!" Teriak yeoja cantik tersebut sekali lagi yang membuat sang anak dengan cepat membuka kedua matanya lebar dan segera bangkit dari tidur cantiknya.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut? Heechul-ah sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu kasar pada Luhan,,dia kan anak kita satu-satunya." Ucap namja paruhbaya yang merupakan ayah dari sang anak sambil menghampiri kegiatan 'ibu membangunkan anak' nya itu.

"Biar saja hangeng-ah,,biarkan dia hidup disiplin dan kau juga jangan terlalu sering memanjakannya,,atau akan berakibat dia menjadi anak manja,pemalas dan tidak tepat waktu,,dan kau Xi Luhan,cepat lakukan perintah eomma tadi!"

"Arrasseo eomma." Ucap sang anak yang dipanggil Luhan itu seketika sambil berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

.

"Lu,hari ini kau berangkat bersama appa ne lagipula sekolah baru-mu satu arah dengan kantor appa." Ucap ayah Luhan sambil mengelus rambut anak sematawayangnya itu yang sedang sibuk dengan sarapan paginya.

"Uhm,arrasseo appa~" ucap Luhan sambil menghabiskan roti panggangnya.

Setelah selesai sarapan,Hangeng dan Luhan pun segera berpamitan kepada Heechul dan segera mengendarai mobilnya menuju sekolah baru Luhan.

.

Disini lah mereka sekarang tepat di depan SM JUNIOR HIGH SCHOOL..Setelah Hangeng memarkirkan mobil-nya,Luhan pun segera turun dari mobil dan tak lupa berpamitan pada sang appa.

"Appa,Luhan ke kelas ya,,Appa hati-hati di jalan,,sampai jumpa~" ucap Luhan sambil mencium pipi sang appa.

"Nde,kau juga hati-hati,jangan jadi anak nakal karena kau sudah sekolah menengah,,jadilah anak yang baik,patuh pada guru,oke anak appa yang manis?"

"Oke appa." Ucap Luhan sambil mencium pipi kanan sang appa kemudian turun dari mobil.

"Bye appa~" ucap Luhan dari luar jendela mobil,,sang appa mengacungkan kedua jempolnya sebagai jawaban pada sang anak.

.

SM JUNIOR HIGH SCHOOL,ya itulah nama sekolah baru Luhan,SM JUNIOR HIGH SCHOOL adalah salah satu sekolah ter-favorit di korea,,tak hanya SM JUNIOR HIGH SCHOOL saja,namun alumni SM JUNIOR HIGH SCHOOL juga dapat meneruskan tingkat pendidikannya di SM SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL yang letaknya tepat disamping SM JUNIOR HIGH SCHOOL,bahkan kantin SM JHS dan SM SHS pun menyatu.

.

7.3,itulah kelas yang akan Luhan tempati,,Luhan yang sedang kebingungan mencari kelasnya pun terkejut karena mendapati seorang namja dengan postur tubuh mungil,tak jauh dengan Luhan,,ia sedang berjalan dan dengan tidak sengaja menabrak bahu kanan Luhan agak keras hingga bokong sexy-nya mencium lantai dengan tidak elit-nya -_-

"Aigoo,,maaf aku tidak sengaja." Ucap namja tadi sambil menulurkan tangan ke arah Luhan,-berniat membantu Luhan bangun.

"Eoh?tidak apa kok,hehehe." Jawab Luhan sambil menerima uluran tangan namja mungil tadi.

"Ehm Xi Luhan?"

"Ah? N-ne?"

"Nametag-mu,, Hey namamu indah,seperti orangnya." Ucap namja berperawakan mungil tadi.

"E-eh?iya namaku Xi Luhan,umm terimakasih,,namamu?"

"Baekhyun,Oh Baekhyun,,anak dari kepala sekolah SM." Ucap namja mungil tadi riang.

"ah Baekhyun,baiklah,,kau kelas berapa? Kau siswa SM JHS kah?" tanya Luhan.

"Tentu! Kau juga kan? Kau kelas berapa? Rumahmu juga dimana?" ucap namja mungil yang bernama Baekhyun itu bertubi-tubi.

"I-iya,,aku kelas 7.3,,Rumahk-.."

"AAAHHH BERARTI KITA SEKELAS,,HUAAA AKU TIDAK MENYANGKA BARU PERTAMA KALI MASUK SEKOLAH MENENGAH LANGSUNG BERTEMU TEMAN SATU KELAS KELAS,ITU KEJADIAN LANGKAH KAN?" ucap Baekhyun tiba tiba memotong ucapan Luhan dengan suara 3 oktaf-nya,membuat siswa yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya menatap aneh ke arah mereka.

"E-eh i-iy-..."

"Baiklah,sekarang kita menuju kelas kitaaa~." Ucap Baekhyun riang sambil menyeret paksa tangan Luhan menuju ke kelas mereka,kelas 7.3,,Luhan pun hanya pasrah dan mengikuti kemana teman barunya itu akan membawanya.

.

_Tteng-Tteng-Tteng _bel istirahat berbunyi,semua siswa SM JHS dan SM SHS pun menghambur keluar kelas dan menuju ke kantin untuk mengisi perut yang mulai lapar atau sekedar mengobrol dengan teman untuk melepas penat setelah beberapa jam belajar.

**LUHAN POV**

Hari pertama di sekolah menengah sangat menyenangkan walaupun sedikit melelahkan.

Aku pun membaringkan kepala-ku diatas meja,,sebelum suara...

"LUHAANNIE~ AYOO KITA KE KANTIN~ SEBELUM KANTIN SEMAKIN PENUH." Ucap seorang dengan suara khas 3 oktaf-nya yang tak lain dan tak bukan ialah Baekhyun,teman pertama-ku di sekolah menengah ini,,walaupun dia cerewet dan agak ehm-centil,tapi dia adalah teman yang baik dan pengertian.

"Emm,ayo Baek,aku juga bosan diam di kelas terus." Tanpa aba-aba,Baekhyun pun segera menarik tangan-ku,aku pun terkejut, tapi aku berusaha bersikap se-tenang mungkin dan mencoba terbiasa untuk hal yang satu ini.

.

Aku dan Baekhyun pun sampai di kantin yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari kelas kami,,dari luar kantin saja sudah terlihat segerombolan siswa,baik SM JHS maupun SM SHS yang memenuhi kantin,,ughh ini sungguh kelihatan pengap.

"Lu,kau mau pesan apa? Biar aku yang pesankan." Tanya Baekhyun padaku.

"Entahlah Baek,aku ikut memesan saja ne denganmu." Jawab-ku,karena aku tidak ingin merepotkan teman cerewet-ku,dan lagi aku ingin mengetahui bagaimana isi dari kantin sekolah baruku ini.

"Oke,baiklah..Kajja!" Ajak Baekhyun lagi-lagi sambil menarik tanganku,seperti kebiasaannya.

Sesampainya di dalam kantin,aku mulai memperhatikan isi kantin ini,,kantin ini sangatlah Luas,bersih dan nyaman,,aku pun mulai memesan BubbleTea,minuman favorit-ku sedari kecil.

"Baek,kau pesan ap-,,B-baek? Kau dimana?" ucapku karena tak menemukan Baekhyun dimanapun.

Setelah selesai memesan,aku segera membayar BubbleTea ku dan segera keluar dari kantin untuk mencari Baekhyun,,,aku pun berlari karena bel tanda masuk pun sudah terdengar.

"Baekk,,kau dimana?" gumamku sambil berlari kebingungan diantara siswa yang berlalu lalang menuju ke kelas mereka masing masing.

Aku-pun terus berlari sampai...

**BRUKK**

**AUTHOR POV**

"Hyaaa."

"HEYY APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

"A-aahh s-sunbae a-akuu minta maaf,aku tidak sengaja."

"APAA? MAAF? APA MAAF SAJA CUKUP UNTUK MEMBUAT SERAGAM DAN SEPATUKU BERSIH KEMBALI SEPERTI SEMULA,HUH?"

"Eoh? Aku kan sudah minta maaf,kenapa kau jadi sewot begitu?"

"OH KAU MENANTANGKU YA?"

"Sehun-ah! Cepatlah! Bel masuk sudah berbunyi,sekarang jam pelajaran Kim Seonsaengnim,,apa kau mau di hukum keliling lapangan 50 kali lagi eoh?" ucap seorang namja jangkung yang diketahui adalah salah satu dari siswa SM SHS.

"ARGGHH SHIT,,HEY KAU BOCAH PENDEK AWAS SAJA KAU! AKU TIDAK AKAN MELEPASKANMU!" Ucap namja yang dipanggil Sehun tadi yang diketahui juga salah satu siswa SM SHS dan anak dari kepala sekolah SM.

"Hahaha,kau kira aku takut? Jangan mentang-mentang kau seorang Sunbae disini,jadi kau bertindak seenaknya,,aku kan sudah minta maaf,kau nya saja yang sewot,,dan apa tadi ? pendek ? hey maaf Sehun Sunbae, aku tidak pendek ! kau-nya saja yang terlalu tinggi!" jawab Luhan yang mulai kesal pada namja dihadapannya.

"Sehun! Cepatlah !" Ucap namja jangkung tadi sekali lagi.

"CEREWET SEKALI KAU DOBI ! BAIKLAH ! HEY KAU BOCAH PENDEK! KAU SUDAH BERANI MENANTANGKU? HMM TUNGGU SAJA,AKAN KUTUNJUKAN SIAPA AKU SEBENARNYA !" Ucap Sehun sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang terdiam sambil mengedikan bahunya.

"Well,,aku tak peduli." Gumam Luhan dan kemudian berlalu pergi menuju kelasnya.

Hhhh sudah ditinggal teman

minuman yang belum sama sekali masuk ketenggorokan tumpah begitu saja

dimarahi kakak kelas tampan-**_ralat_,**galak..Lengkap sudah kau Xi Luhan~

**LUHAN POV**

Sayang sekali dia galak,padahal dia itu tampan,,ehh yaampun aku ini berpikir apa sih..

.

Sesampainya di kelas,Aku melihat Baekhyun yang sedang kelihatan cemas di tempat duduknya.

"Hey! Baekkie! Kau tadi kemana? Aku mencarimu tah-.."

"YAAKK! XI LUHAN BODOH! KEMANA SAJA KAU? TADI KU KIRA AKU TERSESAT DIANTARA SISWA SISWA ITU,,DAN TIBA-TIBA SAJA KAU MENGHILANG,,,,KAU KEMANA SAJA SIH?" ucap Baekhyun sambil berlari kearahku dan memeluku tiba-tiba.

"Hey! Baek! Dengarkan aku dulu,,tadi aku juga kebingungan mencari mu diantara kerumunan siswa yang banyaknya tidak kepalang itu,,dan aku-.."

"JUNG SEONSAENGNIM DATANG!" Ucap ketua kelas sambil berlari ke tempat duduknya.

"AIGOO~ KAU BERHUTANG PENJELASAN PADAKU XI LUHAN!" Ucap Baekhyun kesal.

"Ne~" jawabku singkat.

_HUH~ KAKAK KELAS TADI SUNGGUH MEMBUATKU TIDAK TENANG..YAAMPUN~ KAKAK TAMPAN,PADAHAL KAU TAMPAN TAPI KAU ITU KENAPA GALAK SEKALI SIH.._

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 udah di publish :D Pendek ? iya author tau ini pendek,tapi untuk chapter depan author bakal bikin agak panjang kok .. ditunggu Review-nya ya~ udah author gak mau curhat mulu..Pokoknya ditunggu review-nya ya readersdeul~ makin banyak review-nya,makin cepet update-nya kok,tenang aja :'D..Oh iya,udah ada bayang bayang kalo sehun itu siapa? :3**


	2. Chapter 2 : Don't crying, please

**My Pretty Boy**

**Main Casts : Oh Sehun (16 thn,),Xi Luhan (13 thn) and Others**

**Genre : Romance,Comedy *gagal**

**Rate : T (for this chapter)**

**Disclaimer : Cast hanya milik Tuhan,diri sendiri,Ortu,dan author /dihajarmasa/,Pokonya THIS STORY IS MINE~**

**WARNING : Hati hati ini ff GAJE,ABAL,ANEH,TYPO BERTEBARAN,DLL**

**AN : Pertama,author mau ngucapin makasiiiihhh banyak buat readers semua yang mau review,maaf gak bisa sebutin satu satu,heheh /apaan sih ni author-_-/ ..yang kedua author mau bilang,kalo marga Baekhyun itu di ganti jadi 'oh' di chap 1 author typo tapi author udah edit chap 1 dan ganti marga Baekhyun jadi 'oh' ,udah pada nebak kan kalo Baekhyun itu adeknya Sehun? Yang nebak kyk gitu,kalian dapet nilai 100 dari author *gaje..udah gitu aja cuap cuap dari author :D**

**NO COPAS**

**Plagiator ? Get Out !**

**HAPPY READING~**

* * *

_"Sehun,siswa berandal yang tak mengenal kata 'CINTA' tiba tiba saja merasakan apa yang namanya 'CINTA'"_

_Sebelumnya_ : "JUNG SEONSAENGNIM DATANG!" Ucap ketua kelas sambil berlari ke tempat duduknya.

"AIGOO~ KAU BERHUTANG PENJELASAN PADAKU XI LUHAN!" Ucap Baekhyun kesal.

"Ne~" jawabku singkat.

_HUH~ KAKAK KELAS TADI SUNGGUH MEMBUATKU TIDAK TENANG..YAAMPUN~ KAKAK TAMPAN, PADAHAL KAU TAMPAN TAPI KAU ITU KENAPA GALAK SEKALI SIH.._

* * *

_**AUTHOR POV**_

_Tteng Tteng Tteng _bel tanda pulang pun berbunyi, Semua siswa menhambur keluar dari kelas masing masing,begitupun dengan Luhan..

"Luhannie~ aku pulang duluan ne,kakak-ku sudah menunggu di mobil,, dan oh ya! Kau harus menceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi besok pagi okay?"

"Ya ya ya,cerewet sekali."

"Hehehe ok bye bye Lulu~"

"Bye Baekkie~"

Luhan sedang marapikan bukunya, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya.

"Hai,ehmm Luhan ?"

"Eh ya? Ada apa emm-..

"Jongin,Kim Jongin."

"Oh ya,ada apa Jongin-ssi?"

"Boleh aku tau dimana rumahmu? Barangkali kita satu arah, kita bisa pulang bersama mungkin?"

"Ohh rumahku tidak jauh dari sini,Jongin-ssi.. rumahku sekitar 4 blok dari sini."

"Eumm begitu,apa kau mau pulang bersama-ku?"

"Emmm.." Luhan memasang ekspresi berpikir yang sangat menggemaskan menurut Jongin.

"Baiklah..kalau begitu, aku akan mengemasi buku-ku dulu sebentar."_ Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum cantik._

"Ne, aku akan menunggumu." Jongin tak bisa menahan senyum-nya ketika ia mendapat jawaban yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu dari Luhan.

_**Dilain tempat...**_

_BRAKK _ terdengar suara pintu mobil yang sedang ditutup.

"Hai Hyung!" sapa Baekhyun pada sang kakak.

"Eum,Hai." Jawab sang kakak seadanya.

"Hyung,kenapa ekspresi-mu tidak enak dilihat seperti itu? Dan...Oh! yaampun apa yang terjadi pada seragammu? Kau menumpahkan minumanmu,eoh?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Hhhh kau berisik sekali sih, aku sedang ada masalah dengan seorang adik kelas tak tau malu! Dan dia telah menumpahkan minumannya di seragamku dan di sepatuku,kau tahu?" Kata sang kakak sambil sedikit berteriak pada sang adik (Read:Baekhyun).

"Sehun hyung,kontrol emosimu! Kau tidak pernah semarah ini pada seseorang, memangnya siapa yang menumpahkan minumannya ke seragam dan sepatumu?" tanya Baekhyun sekali lagi pada sang Kakak (Read:Sehun)

"Mana aku tahu! Yang pasti dia bersurai coklat madu." Baekhyun teringat seseorang setelah Sehun menyebutkan ciri-ciri dari orang yang menumpahkan minuman ke seragam dan sepatu sang kakak.

"Berpostur tubuh agak pendek." Oh ya! Baekhyun mulai teringat pada sahabat barunya.

"Dan berwajah agak ehm cantik." Oh tidak! Baekhyun mulai curiga, kalau yang menumpahkan minuman itu adalah...Luhan?.

Tak mau berlama-lama dengan menebak-nebak siapa yang menumpahkan minuman sehingga mengenai seragam dan sepatu Sehun, Baekhyun segera menyuruh Sehun tancap gas untuk segera pulang ke rumah, karena Baekhyun sudah merasa sangat lelah setelah seharian belajar. "Oh baiklah,sebaiknya kita segera pulang sekarang, aku sudah sangat lelah,Hyung."

"Hhhh kau ini, baiklah kita pulang sekarang." Jawab Sehun segera mengendarai mobilnya menuju Kediaman keluarga 'Oh'

* * *

"Jongin-ssi,terimakasih sudah mau pulang bersamaku." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum menampilkan deer eyes-nya yang membuat Kai meleleh #Lebay -_-

"Tidak-tidak..seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih padamu Luhan, dan panggil saja Kai ,tak usah terlalu formal, toh kita adalah teman kan sekarang." Ucap Kai pada Luhan.

"Baiklah, Kai.." Ucap Luhan pada Kai.

"Ne..sebaiknya sekarang kau masuk,Luhan." Ucap Kai pada Luhan yang tak kunjung masuk ke rumahnya.

"Aku menunggumu pulang, baru aku akan masuk." Jawab Luhan.

"Baiklah..aku pulang, sampai jumpa besok,Luhan." Kata Jongin akhirnya.

"Sampai jumpa,Jongin." Jawab Luhan.

Jongin pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah,sambil tersenyum membayangkan besok ia akan mengajak Luhan pulang bersama lagi, begitupun seterusnya.

* * *

"Eomma~ Lulu pulang." Teriak Luhan begitu masuk ke rumahnya.

"Ne sayang,eomma di dapur nak." Jawab Heechul dari arah dapur.

"Eomma~ Lulu lapar." Kata Luhan sesampainya di dapur menghampiri Heechul.

"Ya sayang, masakannya akan matang sebentar lagi, bersabarlah."

"Baiklah,Lulu ke kamar dulu ne,eomma." Kata Luhan sambil berjinjit untuk mengecup pipi kanan Heechul.

"Ya,sayang,,ganti bajumu, setelah itu isirahat." Perintah Heechul pada Luhan.

"Arrasseo,eomma." Jawab Luhan sambil berjalan gontai ke kamarnya.

_**Sesampainya di kamar..**._

"Hhhh lelahnya seharian belajar di sekolah baru." Gumam Luhan sambil melempar tas-nya kesembarang arah kemudian menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya ke kasur _queen size_ bermotif rusa kesayangannya.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat pada kakak kelas tampan yang tadi mengomelinya saat di sekolah.

"Hih galak sekali." Gumamnya tak sadar telah membayangkan sang kakak kelas.

"Padahal dia tampan,hihihi." Gumamnya sekali lagi sambil terkikik geli membayangkan wajah si kakak kelas galak tapi tampan itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Luhan pun berpetualang ke alam mimpi-nya.

* * *

"Lu, buka pintunya sayang." Teriak Heechul dari luar kamar Luhan, Luhan yang masih betah di alam mimpi-nya pun tidak menyahut panggilan sang eommma.

"Lu, eomma masuk ne?" Teriak Heechul sekali lagi karena sang anak tak kunjung membukakan pintu kamarnya, menyahut pun tidak.

Heechul segera membuka pintu kamar Luhan yang tak terkunci, lalu segera masuk untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang Luhan lakukan di dalam kamarnya. Yeoja cantik itu tersenyum manis ketika melihat sang anak sedang terlelap.

"Lu, bangun sayang, sudah sore nak." Ucap Heechul lembut, membangunkan sang anak dari tidur lelapnya.

"Eungghhhh..." sang anak hanya melenguh pelan, merasa tidurnya diganggu, Luhan pun segera membuka kedua mata indahnya.

"eomma? Ada apa?" tanya Luhan dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"Bangun sayang, sudah sore." Jawab Heechul sambil tersenyum pada Luhan.

"Jinjja? Ah aku belum ganti baju." Ucap Luhan baru tersadar bahwa ia tertidur masih menggunakan seragamnya.

"Ne,sayang. Sebaiknya kau mandi kemudian turun kebawah, eomma sudah menyiapkan makan sore, Tadi siang kau belum makan bukan?" Tanya Heechul memastikan.

"Ne,eomma, Kalau begitu,aku mandi dulu ne." Ucap Luhan.

"Ya sayang." Luhan segera berjalan dengan gontai menuju kamar mandi.

* * *

"Hai, Eomma? Appa?" sapa Luhan pada kedua orang tuannya ketika sudah sampai di meja makan.

"Emm Luhannie." Jawab sang appa (read:Hangeng) pada Luhan.

"Lu, kau sudah selesai? Ayo segera makan, Kau kan belum makan dari pulang sekolah." Ucap Heechul pada Luhan.

"Arrasseo Eomma." Jawab Luhan segera duduk di kursi meja makan,menempatkan posisi disamping Hangeng, Heechul pun segera menyiapkan nasi dan lauk pauk untuk sang anak dan sang suami.

"Lu, bagaimana hari pertamamu di sekolah menengah?" Tanya Hangeng pada Luhan.

"Menyenangkan, appa." Jawab Luhan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hangeng sekali lagi.

"Tentu, appa." Jawab Luhan seadanya.

"Bahkan dihari pertamaku masuk sekolah, aku langsung mendapat teman yang baik dan pengertian walaupun sedikit cerewet." Ucap Luhan pada Hangeng.

"Benarkah? Itu bagus nak." Ucap Hangeng pada Luhan.

"Tentu saja, Tapi..." ucap Luhan menggantung.

"Tapi apa,Lu?" Tanya Hangeng pada Luhan.

"Emm tadi aku dimarahi kakak kelas,appa,, Dia seorang senior dari SM SHS." Adu Luhan pada Hangeng.

"Benarkah? Kenapa bisa sayang?" Tanya Hangeng pada Luhan.

"Aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan minumanku ke seragam dan sepatunya, tapi sungguh itu tak sengaja, appa." Jawab Luhan meyakinkan Hangeng.

"Kau sudah minta maaf padanya?" Tanya Hangeng lagi.

"Sudah appa, tapi dia sewot dan memarahiku, bahkan sepertinya dia tak memaafkanku,appa." Jawab Luhan kecewa.

"Tak apa,Lu,, besok kau temui dia lagi, siapa tau dia akan memaafkanmu." Ucap Hangeng memberi saran pada Luhan.

"Mwo? Tidak tidak." Protes Luhan.

"Kenapa? Kau harus meminta maaf sampai dia memaafkanmu." Ucap Hangeng pada Luhan.

"Tidak mau appa, Dia itu galak." Protes Luhan lagi pada Hangeng.

"Luhan! Appa tidak mengajarimu untuk menjadi orang yang penakut!" Bentak Hangeng pada Luhan.

"Hhhh baiklah, aku akan mencoba meminta maaf lagi padanya." Ucap Luhan akhirnya menuruti perintah Hangeng.

"Bagus, jagoan appa tidak boleh menyerah okay?" tanya Hangeng untuk memberikan semangat pada Luhan.

"Okay,appa." Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

"Hey,ayo makan dulu, nanti makanannya dingin." Perintah Heechul pada sang suami dan anak tercintanya.

"Okay." Jawab ayah dan anak itu bersamaan, hhh ayah dan anak sama saja.

* * *

Pagi-pagi, Luhan sudah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah, ia tak mau bangun kesiangan dan telat datang ke sekolah lagi.

"Lu, ayo berangkat." Teriak Hangeng dari luar kamar Luhan.

"Ne, appa." Teriak Luhan dari dalam kamarnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Luhan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Aigoo~ jagoan appa sudah sangat rapi ternyata." Ucap Hangeng menggoda Luhan.

"Ishh appa, ayo kita berangkat sekarang." Ucap Luhan pada Hangeng.

"Baiklah,Jagoan appa semangat sekali hari ini." Ucap Hangeng pada Luhan sambil mengacak surai coklat madu sang anak.

.

"Yeobo, Aku dan Luhan berangkat ne." Ucap Hangeng pada Heechul sembari mengecup Kening sang istri.

"Ne,yeobo,, dan oh ya dimana Lulu-ku?." Tanya Heechul pada Hangeng.

"Tadi dia berlari ke luar,mungkin dia sudah masuk ke mobil, dia sangat semangat hari ini." Jawab Hangeng.

"Aigoo, Anak itu, Bahkan dia melupakan ibunya sendiri." Ucap Heechul dengan nada kecewa.

"Tak apa yeobo, dia sedang dalam suasana hati yang baik hari ini,kkk." Ucap Hangeng menenangkan sang istri.

"Hhhh baiklah." Jawab Heechul.

"Ne, aku berangkat sayang." Ucap Hangeng sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Heechul.

"Ne, Hati-hati sayang." Ucap Heechul.

"Ne." Balas Hangeng kemudian berjalan menuju mobil,karena sang anak pasti sudah menunggunya.

* * *

"Appa,Lulu ke kelas ya." Ucap Luhan pada Hangeng.

"Ya,sayang, ingat pesan appa?" Tanya Hangeng pada Luhan.

"Jadilah anak yang baik pada semua orang dan patuh pada guru." Jawab Luhan.

"Ya pintar sekali jagoan appa, Baiklah sebaiknya kau ke kelas sekarang sayang." Perintah Hangeng pada Luhan.

"Arrasseo appa~" Jawab Luhan sambil mengecup sekilas pipi kanan sang appa.

"Bye appa~"

"Bye sayang."

Luhan segera keluar dari mobil Hangeng dan berjalan dengan riang menuju kelasnya.

* * *

Sesampainya di kelas, Luhan segera menghampiri sang sahabat yang sedang asik dengan _smartphone_-nya

"Hai Baekkie!." Sapa Luhan pada sang sahabat (read:Baekhyun)

"Yakk Luhannie! Kau mengagetkanku, Kau tau?." Protes Baekhyun dengan wajah sok imutnya. -_-

"Aku kan hanya menyapamu saja baek, Hiks..kenapa semua orang selalu sewot padaku eoh? Hiks..padahal aku kan tidak berbuat jahat pada siapapun..hiks" Protes Luhan sambil pura-pura menangis untuk mengerjai Baekhyun, sekali-sekali hihihi.

"Aigoo Luhannie maafkan Baekkie ne, Baekkie tidak niat sewot atau membentak Luhannie, Sungguh, Percaya pada Baekkie ne?" Ucap Baekhyun pada Luhan yang sudah menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya bermaksud untuk berpura-pura menangis di depan Baekhyun.

"Hiks..Hiks.."

"Luhannie~ sudah ya jangan menangis lagi, Baekkie tidak akan membentak Luhannie lagi, Baekkie janji." Ucap Baekhyun pada Luhan bermaksud untuk meredakan tangis Luhan.

"Hiks..Baekkie jahat..Hiks"

"Hhhh jangan menangis Lu, Baekkie traktir makanan kesukaaan Luhannie saja, Bagaimana? Mau?" Merasa tertarik dengan tawaran Baekhyun, akhirnya Luhan pun luluh dan menyingkirkan kedua tangannya dari wajahnya.

"J-jinjja? Baekkie mau mentraktir Luhannie?" Tanya Luhan pada Baekhyun, Berharap sahabatnya itu tidak menipunya.

"Ne, Baekkie janji." Jawab Baekhyun meyakinkan Luhan.

"Yess, Luhannie mau~ hihihi." ucap Luhan manja pada Baekhyun.

"Okay."

"Kalau begitu ayo!" Ucap Luhan dengan riang sambil menarik paksa tangan Baekhyun yang sudah menggerutu tak jelas karena tangannya yang ditarik paksa oleh Luhan.

.

"Hoy Sehun!" Ucap namja jangkung setengah berlari untuk mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan namja yang sedang berjalan santai menuju kantin.

"Apa?" Jawab namja yang dipanggil 'Sehun' itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sobat? Tidak ke kelas? Oh! Kau bolos lagi?" tanya si namja jangkung bertubi-tubi.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sehun dengan nada dingin dan wajah datarnya.

"Hey kau tak perlu sedingin itu pada sahabat tampanmu ini,Bro." Protes sang namja jangkung.

"Apa mau-mu Park Chanyeol?" Tanya Sehun masih dengan nada dingin dan wajah datarnya.

"Tidak ada." Jawab namja jangkung yang dipanggil 'Chanyeol' itu.

"Lalu?" Tanya Sehun sekali lagi.

"Ini adalah hari kedua kita masuk SHS, masa kau bolos? Hey bro, ini SHS, buka JHS lagi, kau tahu? Kau harus lebih disiplin." Ucap Chanyeol sok bijak.

Sehun tak merespon jawaban Chanyeol dan memilih melanjutkan langkahnya menuju tempat tujuannya, yaitu kantin, mengabaikan sahabat yang sudah menjadi teman baiknya sedari JHS itu.

* * *

"Baekkie~ aku mau bubble tea ~" Ucap Luhan manja pada Baekhyun.

"Emm yasudah, ayo pesan." Ajak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun hanya mengikuti kemana Luhan menarik tangannya.

"Baek?" Tanya Luhan pada Baekhyun.

"Ya?" Jawab Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya kemarin itu aku-..."

"Kemarin kau kenapa Lu?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

Oh tidak! Sepertinya Luhan dalam bahaya sekarang, _**Kaka kelas itu ada di sini~**_

"Lu? Kau kenapa heh?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Luhan yang sedang cengo sambil memperhatikan seseorang.

"B-baek?" Ucap Luhan pada Baekhyun.

"Ya? Kau kenapa sih, Lu?" Tanya Baekhyun yang mulai jengkel pada Luhan.

"D-dia di-disini." Ucap Luhan Luhan tergagap, karena sang kakak kelas sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin mengintimidasi.

Baekhyun yang sudah penasaran akan penyebab Luhan yang mendadak aneh langsung mengikuti arah pandang Luhan, sampai... _Apa? Kenapa? Kenapa Luhan dan Hyung-nya saling bertatapan seperti itu? Kenapa Luhan ketakutan begitu melihat Hyung-nya? Apa yang terjadi antara Luhan dengan Hyung-nya? Apa Luhan mempunyai masalah dengan Hyung-nya?_ , begitulah rentetan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak jelas yang mulai menghinggapi otak Baekhyun, membuatnya hampir mati penasaran.

"Hyung? Kau disini?" ucap Baekhyun pada sang hyung (read:Sehun).

"Ne, Kenapa?" Jawab Sehun singkat masih sambil menatap Luhan.

"Oh, tidak apa Hyung, kalau begitu aku ke kelas duluan ne." Pamit Baekhyun pada Sehun, Bermaksud mengakhiri kegiatan saling tatap-tatapan Sehun dan Luhan itu.

"Hm baiklah." Jawab Sehun singkat.

Setelah mendapat jawaban dari Sehun, Baekhyun segera menarik tangan Luhan menuju kelas mereka, Baekhyun sudah penasaran, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi antara Hyung-nya dan Sahabat-nya itu?

.

_Sesampainya di kelas..._

"Lu, Jelaskan!" Perintah Baekhyun membawa Luhan ke bangku Luhan, sedangkan ia duduk di meja Luhan.

"J-jelaskan apa?" Ucap Luhan yang masih gugup karena teringat dengan sang kakak kelas yang menatapnya dingin itu.

"Jelaskan ada masalah apa antara kau dan Hyung-ku." Ucap Baekhyun pada Luhan.

_Eh? Akukan tidak salah, kenapa aku harus takut? Sebaiknya aku ceritakan pada Baekhyun saja_ –Batin Luhan

"A-aku..."

"Aku apa?"

"Akutidaksengajamenumpahkanminumankusehinggaterkenaseragamdansepatunya." Ucap Luhan dengan satu tarikan nafas.

"Oohhh jadi kau yang menumpahkan minuman itu? Hmm dari awal aku sudah curiga." Ucap Baekhyun.

"M-memangnya kau tau darimana?" Tanya Luhan.

"Kemarin Hyung-ku cerita,Lu." Jawab Baekhyun jujur.

"Tapi dia hanya menyebutkan ciri-ciri orang itu, dan orang itu ciri-ciri nya sama sepertimu." Lanjut Baekhyun.

"Ohh." Balas Luhan singkat.

"Hey,Jung seonsaengnim datang." Ucap Baekhyun pelan pada Luhan, Baekhyun pun segera duduk manis di bangkunya, tepatnya disamping kiri Luhan.

Luhan yang sama sekali belum meminum bubble tea-nya pun mulai kebingungan, sehingga ia menyembunyikan tangannya yang sedang memegang bubble tea itu ke bawah meja.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak, karena kemarin kita hanya perkenalan saja, hari ini dan seterusnya kita akan mulai belajar efektif. Baiklah, sekarang buka buku matematika halaman 6." Perintah Jung seonsaengnim yang merupakan guru matematika sekaligus wali kelas di kelas 7.3

"Lu, cepat habiskan minumanmu." Bisik Baekhyun pada Luhan.

"Yak! Bagaimana aku bisa menghabiskannya secepat itu?" Protes Luhan, tentu saja dengan suara yang amat pelan.

"Aishh yasudah buang saja." Bisik Baekhyun lagi.

"Mwo? Tidak mau!" Protes Luhan lagi.

"Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan, apa ada masalah?" ucap Jung seonsaengnim mengakhiri kegiatan kedua orang yang saling bisik-bisikan itu (read:Baekhyun dan Luhan).

"Tidak ada saem." Jawab Baekhyun dan Luhan serempak.

"Xi Luhan, apa ada yang kau sembunyikan?" tanya Jung seonsaengnim mulai curiga pada gelagat aneh Luhan.

"T-tidak ada,saem." Jawab Luhan gugup.

"Kalian tau jika dilarang mengobrol saat pelajaranku dimulai?" Tanya Jung seonsaengnim pada Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"N-ne,saem." Jawab Baekhyun dan Luhan yang sudah sweatdrop.

"Xi Luhan, aku perintahkan angkat kedua tanganmu sekarang juga!" Perintah Jung seonsaengnim pada Luhan.

Dengan ragu, Luhan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas dengan bubble tea yang masih ia pegang di tangan kanannya.

_GLUPP _,Luhan menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Bagus, Sekarang maju kedepan dan habiskan minumanmu, lalu keluar dan bersihkan lantai dua, mengerti Xi Luhan?" ucap Jung seonsaengnim.

"N-ne,saem." Dengan berat hati, Luhan maju kedepan kemudian berdiri di sambil papan tulis, kemudian meminum bubble tea-nya sambil ditatap aneh oleh teman-teman sekelasnya, seolah teman-temannya itu sedang menertawainya, Ughh sungguh memalukan sekali, Kau tahu.

"anak-anak, sekarang kalian buka buku matematika, halaman 6, kita akan belajar tentang Aljabar." Ucap Jung seonsaengnim mulai mengajar kembali.

Luhan sudah selesai menghabiskan bubble tea-nya, ia masih berdiri di samping papan tulis sambil menunduk.

"sekarang, kerjakan soal di halaman 8." Perintah Jung seonsaengnim setelah menjelaskan tentang pelajaran hari ini pada murid di kelas 7.3.

Baekhyun hanya menatap iba pada Luhan yang sedang berdiri di samping papan tulis, sebetulnya, ia ingin sekali membantu Luhan, namun apa daya? Ia pasti akan diberi hukuman yang berbeda dengan Luhan jika berniat membantunya, mengingat kemarin juga ada salah satu siswa yang seperti itu.

"Xi Luhan, Kau sudah selesai dengan minumanmu?" tanya Jung seonsaengnim pada Luhan.

"N-ne saem." Jawab Luhan lemah, karena sebentar lagi ia akan membersihkan lantai dua di sekolahnya yang luasnya bukan main.

"Sekarang, pel lantai dua." Perintah Jung seonsaengnim tak tanggung-tanggung.

"T-tapi saem, a-aku..."

"Tidak ada penolakan Xi Luhan!" Desis Jung seonsaengnim.

Luhan yang sudah pasrah hanya bisa menerima hukumannya "Baiklah, saem." Ucap Luhan akhirnya.

Sepasang mata memperhatikan gerak-gerik Luhan yang sedang gelisah, tak lama kemudian objek yang di tatap itu berjalan ke arah pintu dan menghilang dari balik pintu, Kai -si penatap hanya bergerak gusar di bangkunya, entah mengapa belakangan ini ia selalu memperhatikan Luhan, jujur ada perasaan aneh saat ia bersama Luhan, mungkinkan perasaan ini adalah CINTA? Atau hanya perasaan Kai saja? Ah itu membingungkan.

* * *

Sepengatahuan Luhan, SM JHS mempunyai tiga lantai, lantai satu adalah lantai khusus ruang kelas 7, lantai dua adalah lantai khusus ruang kelas 8, dan lantai tiga adalah lantai khusus ruang kelas 9, berarti ia harus membersihkan lantai di depan jajaran kelas 8, yaampun semua lantai di sekolah ini sudah pasti bersih, untuk apa di bersihkan lagi? Mengingat sekolah ini adalah salah satu sekolah favorit di Korea, mana mungkin lantainya kotor? Hhh itu sih kalau ada yang mengotorinya secara sengaja, tapi demi Tuhan, di sekolah ini banyak sekali penjaga sekolah yang selain bertugas menjaga keamanan, mereka juga bertugas membersihkan dan menjaga kebersihan sekolah ini.

_Hhhh malang sekali nasibku, ini baru awal-awal aku masuk sekolah menengah, tapi nasibku sudah sangat sial sekali, hih semua ini karena kakak kelas sialan itu awas saja kalau ketemu, aku tidak akan takut lagi padamu, pokoknya aku akan..., hiks eomma, appa, kenapa nasib Lulu jadi begini? Hiks.. kakiku rasanya sudah mau lepas, berjalan di atas tangga yang panjangnya bukan main ini, Hiks.. –_Batin Luhan menangis.

* * *

"Mana kain pel-nya ya?" Gumam Luhan mencari cari kain pel di sekitar lantai dua.

Karena tak kunjung menemukan kain pel yang ia cari, Luhan memutuskan untuk mencarinya kedalam toilet.

Setelah masuk ke dalam toilet di lantai dua, Luhan pun mulai mengedarkan pandangannya, sepi, tak ada murid di dalam toilet itu, mengingat semua murid kelas 7,8,dan 9 sedang belajar di kelasnya masing masing, Luhan mulai mencari keberadaan kain pel, sampai seketika matanya berbinar melihat kain pel yang bersandar dengan manisnya di dinding toilet itu. Luhan pun segera menghampiri kain pel itu lalu, tapi tunggu, ia belum menemukan sabun cair pembersih lantai,

Hhhh Luhan menghela napas, ia pun memutuskan masuk ke salah satu bilik pertama di toilet itu, tapi hasilnya nihil, tak ada sabun cair pembersih lantai di dalam sana, Luhan keluar dari bilik toilet pertama, Lalu ia masuk ke bilik toilet kedua, seketika mengedarkan pandangannya, sampai ia tersenyum manis ketika melihat sabun cair pembersih lantai yang ia cari ada di sudut dinding bilik toilet itu. Ia pun segera membawa kain pel dan sabun itu keluar dari toilet. Tak lupa ia sudah membasahi kain pel itu dengan air.

Luhan mulai mengepel lantai yang sama sekali tidak kotor itu dengan asal sampai matanya tak sengaja melihat punggung seseorang memasuki ruang kepala sekolah, Tunggu, seseorang itu memakai seragam SM SHS, tapi...inikan gedung SM JHS, lalu, untuk apa siswa SM SHS ada di gedung SM JHS? Sedangkan gedung SM SHS terletak di samping gedung SM JHS, ahh entahlah, mungkin siswa itu ada urusan, Luhan tak begitu peduli, Luhan pun melanjutkan aktivitas _mengepel lantai dengan asal_ itu.

"Oh Sehun! Jangan membolos terus! Atau appa akan memotong uang sakumu! Kau dengar!" ucap seseorang berteriak dari dalam ruang kepala sekolah.

**DEGG **Luhan membeku, mendengar nama itu_.. Oh Sehun? Sehun? Kakak kelas menyebalkan itu? –_Batin Luhan

Tak lama kemudian Luhan melihat siswa itu (read:sehun) keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah sambil berjalan dengan santainya, sampai pandangan mereka bertemu, tapi Luhan memilih menghindari tatapan Sehun dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Hey, Kau bocah pendek!" Seketika Luhan menghentikan aktivitasnya dan mendongak menatap Sehun yang sudah berdiri sekitar dua meter dihadapannya.

"M-mwo? Kau bilang aku apa? Pendek?" Tanya Luhan mengeratkan genggamannya pada tongkat kain pel yang tak berdosa itu.

"Ya, kenapa? Kau masih ingat aku kan?" tanya Sehun dengan suara rendahnya membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri.

"Yakk! Aku tidak pendek!" kata Luhan sambil membanting tongkat kain pel yang sedang ia genggam.

Tiba-tiba Luhan teringat amanat sang appa yang menyuruhnya untuk meminta maaf kepada Sehun.

"S-sunbae." Ucap Luhan lemah sambil menunduk, kali ini Sehun sudah maju satu langkah mendekati Luhan.

"Ya?" Jawab Sehun.

"A-aku." Sehun maju satu langkah lagi.

"Minta m-maaf" Sehun melangkah lagi.

"Padamu." Luhan mendongak setelah berhasil menyelesaikan ucapannya.

TARRRAAA.. pandangannya seketika bertubrukan dengan mata elang itu, Luhan segera menunduk menghindari tatapan itu.

Luhan kaget bukan main, saat ia mendongak, ia langsung mendapati Sehun hanya berjarak setengah meter darinya, Oh tidak! Dadanya berdetak sangat cepat, sampai rasanya mau meledak saja, ia sangat gugup sampai-sampai lupa caranya bernafas, ia merasa pasokan oksigen di sekitarnya menipis, ia bingung harus melakukan apa sekarang.

Sehun? Jangan tanya, dia sama gugupnya dengan Luhan, Kalau boleh jujur, Sehun belum pernah merasakan hal aneh seperti ini jika sedang bersama orang lain.

Sehun menarik dagu Luhan dan seketika pandangan mereka bertemu, Jantung mereka berdegup begitu kencangnya.

_Bocah ini, bocah yang telah menumpahkan minumannya pada seragam dan sepatuku. sebenarnya, dia ini namja atau yeoja sih_? –Batin Sehun

"Hey manis, kenapa kau tida memakai rok,hm?" Tanya Sehun pada Luhan, jujur, Sehun tak yakin kalau Luhan adalah Namja, mengingat Luhan sangat cantik bahkan melebihi kecantikan seorang yeoja.

"Y-yakk! Aku ini namja! Aku manly! Tidakkah kau melihatnya?" Protes Luhan sambil menepis tangan Sehun dari dagunya.

"Eoh? Namja? Manly? Hahahahaha yang benar saja!" Ucap Sehun sambil terbahak karena merasa lucu dengan jawaban Luhan.

"Hih! Mengapa tertawa?" tanya Luhan merasa dipermainkan oleh Sehun.

Sehun segera menarik paksa tangan Luhan ke dalam toilet dan mendorongnya ke dinding, kemudian menahan kedua tangan Luhan dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hey cantik, kau harus mendapat hukumanmu, kau mengerti?" Ucap Sehun di telinga Luhan membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri.

"A-aku kan sudah minta maaf, mengapa sunbae menghukumku eoh?" Tanya Luhan tak terima.

"Hm begitu ya, kau benar juga, kalau begitu, aku akan memaafkanmu, tapi dengan satu syarat." Ucap Sehun.

"A-apa? T-tidak mau! Pokoknya aku tidak mau! Yang penting aku kan sudah minta maaf padamu!" Protes Luhan agak berteriak.

"Hey! Kecilkan suara cemprengmu itu." Ucap Sehun pada Luhan, Karena ia tak mau orang lain curiga sehingga orang itu masuk dan mengacaukan segalanya, ugh itu tidah akan terjadi.

"Baiklah, kau mau atau tidak? Kalau kau tidak mau, tidak apa-apa sih, tapi.."

"Aishh baiklah aku mau! Apa syaratnya?" Tanya Luhan yang sudah penasaran.

"Kau harus bersedia menjadi pembantuku selama..emm kira-kira dua minggu saja, aku tidak akan kejam pada anak gadis sepertimu." Ucap Sehun.

"Yakk! Aku bukan anak gadis!" Protes Luhan tak terima, ia merasa terhina telah disebut 'anak gadis'.

"Ya ya ya, terserah kau saja, bagaimana? Kau mau?" tanya Sehun.

"Hiiihhh tak sudi!" Jerit Luhan seperti anak gadis nyata sekarang.

"Oww lihat lah! Kau bahkan menjerit seperti anak gadis yang kehilangan keperawanannya." Ucap Sehun menggoda Luhan.

"Hiks..baiklah..hiks,aku..hiks..mau." Ucap Luhan sambil menangis karena merasa kesal bukan main, saking kesalnya, ia tak tahan lagi untuk tidak menangis.

Sehun bingung harus melakukan apa, sampai... "Yaakk! Jangan menangis, aku kan tidak menjahatimu!" Ucap Sehun pada Luhan.

"Hiks..sunbae..hiks..jahat..hiks" Isak Luhan.

"Baiklah, aku akan meringankan syaratnya, kau menjadi pembantuku selama satu minggu saja, bagaimana?" tanya Sehun sambil menghapus air mata Luhan dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hiks.." Air mata Luhan terus-menerus keluar dari mata rusa-nya, pipinya yang sehalus porselen itu kini sudah sangat basah karena air matanya yang tak tahu kenapa terus keluar tak mau berhenti, sehingga Sehun harus terus menyeka air mata itu dengan kedua tangannya, entahlah, melihat Luhan menangis, Sehun seolah tak rela, ia ingin melihat mata indah Luhan terus memancarkan sinarnya, dengan menangisnya Luhan, mata indah itu pun seolah kehilangan cahaya-nya, dan Sehun sangat merasa bersalah karena telah meredupkan cahaya dari mata bak rusa itu.

"Hey, sudah ne, jangan menangis lagi. Kau membuatku merasa sangat bersalah, kau tahu?" Ucap Sehun pada Luhan yang masih enggan menghentikan tangisnya.

Tangan Sehun sudah sangat basah oleh air mata Luhan, akhirnya ia pun mengeluarkan sapu tangan kesayangannya itu dari saku celananya, sapu tangan itu merupakan peninggalan eomma-nya yang sudah meninggal sejak ia kecil, bahkan ia tak pernah memakai sapu tangan itu, namun ia selalu membawa sapu tangan itu kemanapun ia pergi. Sehun pun mengusapkan sapu tangan kesayangannya itu ke wajah Luhan bermaksud menghapus air mata Luhan.

"Ssssttt, jangan menangis ne, nanti cantiknya hilang." Ucap Sehun lembut, Oh yaampun, sejak kapan si berandalan Sehun bersikap lembut seperti itu pada orang lain? Haha! Asal kalian tahu, ini merupakan pertama kalinya ia bersikap lembut pada orang lain, bahkan pada adiknya (read:Baekhyun) sekalipun ia tak pernah selembut ini.

Sehun masih pada kegiatannya, yaitu menghapus air mata Luhan, sebelum suara dua orang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Lu-Luhan,"

"Hyung."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC/DELETE?**

So,Mind to review ? ^^


	3. Chapter 3 : Happiness

**My Pretty Boy**

**Main Casts : Oh Sehun (16 thn,), Xi Luhan (13 thn) **

**Support Casts : Baekhyun, Kai, Chanyeol, Heechul, Hangeng, Kyuhyun, dan bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu(?)**

**Genre : Romance, Comedy *gagal**

**Rate : T (for this chapter)**

**Disclaimer : Cast hanya milik Tuhan, diri sendiri, Ortu,dan author /dihajarmasa/, Pokonya THIS STORY IS MINE~**

**WARNING : Hati hati ini ff GAJE, ABAL, ANEH, TYPO BERTEBARAN, DLL**

**NO COPAS!**

**DONT LIKE? DONT READ!**

**PLAGIATOR? SIDERS? GET OUT!**

**HAPPY READING~**

_"Sehun,siswa berandal yang tak mengenal kata 'CINTA' tiba tiba saja merasakan apa yang namanya 'CINTA'"_

* * *

_Sebelumnya __: _Sehun masih pada kegiatannya, yaitu menghapus air mata Luhan, sebelum suara dua orang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Lu-Luhan,"

"Hyung."

.

**AUTHOR POV**

"Baek, aku khawatir pada Luhan, ini sudah jam istirahat tapi Luhan belum kembali juga." Ucap Kai pada Baekhyun.

"Tenanglah Kai." Ucap Baekhyun menenangkan sahabatnya sedari sekolah dasar itu.

"Begini saja, mmm bagaimana kalau kita menyusul Luhan?" Ucap Baekhyun mengusulkan ide.

"Ide bagus! Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita segera mencarinya sekarang." Seru Kai pada Baekhyun kemudian ia menarik paksa lengan Baekhyun menuju lantai dua –tempat Luhan menjalani hukumannya- .

_Kenapa orang-orang senang sekali menarik tangan indahku ini sih _ -Batin Baekhyun

.

Kai dan Baekhyun berpencar di sekitar lantai dua untuk mencari keberadaan Luhan, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Bel tanda murid harus segera memasuki kelas 10 menit lagi segera berbunyi, dan mereka sudah sekitar 20 menit mencari, mengabaikan seluruh tatapan aneh yang diberikan pada mereka.

Baekhyun yang mulai kelelahan berhenti sejenak dari aktivitasnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya sampai "Ruangan appa!" ia baru ingat bahwa ruangan appa-nya ada di lantai dua gedung ini. Baekhyun pun segera memasuki ruangan kepala sekolah dengan setengah berlari.

"Appa!" Teriak Baekhyun setelah membuka pintu ruangan ayahnya.

"Yaampun, kau mengagetkan appa, nak." Ucap pria ber-nametag 'Oh Kyuhyun' itu.

"Appa! Apa appa lihat Luhan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Luhan? Siapa nak? Temanmu?" Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya. Kenapa ia bisa lupa kalau ayahnya hanya mengenal sebagian temannya, mengingat Baekhyun belum pernah mengenalkan semua temannya pada sang ayah.

"Emm dia temanku.. pokoknya dia agak pendek, rambutnya berwarna coklat madu, dan-.."

"Tadi saat appa sedang membuang sampah keluar, appa melihat anak sepertinya seumuran denganmu sedang masuk ke toilet, mungkin dia temanmu." Potong Kyuhyun cepat.

"Aaahhh kenapa aku bisa lupa, aku belum mencarinya di toilet. Aaaa terimakasih appa." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengecup pipi kanan Kyuhyun.

"Hhhh anak itu." Gumam Kyuhyun karena merasa geli melihat tingkah anaknya.

Baekhyun segera berlari keluar dari ruangan ayahnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya bermaksud untuk mencari keberadaan Kai, tak lama kemudian ia melihat Kai sedang duduk di kursi panjang di dekat loker khusus kelas 8.

"Kai!" panggil Baekhyun dan berjalan agak cepat mendekati Kai.

"Aishh kau darimana saja Baek? Aku sudah mencari Luhan ke setiap sudut lantai ini, bahkan aku bertanya pada kakak kelas yang juteknya minta ampun.

"Sudahlah, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk curhat. Ayo kita ke toilet!" Seru Baekhyun menarik tangan Kai, namun Kai segera menepisnya, "Mau apa? Kalau mau pipis sendiri saja, tak usah minta di antar, aku akan mencari Luhan lagi." Ucap Kai segera beranjak dari duduknya.

"Hey! Kita belum mencari Luhan di toilet kan?" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menaik turunkan alis-nya.

"Kau benar! Ayo!" Kai segera menarik tangan Baekhyun. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun membatin lagi dan ia mulai berpikir bahwa ini adalah karma bahwa sedari kecil dia suka seenaknya menarik tangan ibunya bahkan menyeretnya dengan paksa, sekarang Baekhyun mengerti mengapa orang lain bersikap begitu padanya. Kemudian Baekhyun menepis tangan Kai yang sedang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dan segera berlari mendahului Kai, dasar -_-

"Hey Baek! Tunggu!" Seru Kai pada Baekhyun, Kai segera menyamakan langkahnya dengan Baekhyun.

Mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu toilet. dengan tidak sabaran, Kai segera membuka pintu toilet tersebut, dan...

"Lu-Luhan." Baekhyun yang penasaran pun segera mendorong punggung Kai agar ia bisa masuk dan melihat keadaan Luhan.

"Hyung." Gumam Baekhyun, karena yang pertama ia lihat adalah pemandangan antara hyung-nya yang sedang menyudutkan Luhan ke dinding.

Sehun dan Luhan terkejut dan segera menoleh ke sumber suara, Luhan yang kebingungan pun mencoba menghindari Sehun, bermaksud untuk meredakan debaran jantungnya yang tak terkontrol itu, mungkin? Hey! Taukah Oh Sehun, kalau Luhan menangis karena merasa aneh pada jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuhan karena sebelumnya Luhan belum pernah merasakan yang seperti itu.

"K-kai!" Seru Luhan sambil melepas kedua tangan Sehun dari pipinya, ia sudah tak tahan menahan debaran tak terkontrol di jantungnya saat ia berada di dekat Sehun.

Luhan segera berlari dan memeluk Kai, membuat Sehun memandang mereka dengan tatapan sarat akan amarah, hmm Apakah kalian tidak tahu bahwa seorang Oh Sehun sedang kesal dan ia tak bisa menahan amarah dan akan berbuat sesukanya? Hmm liat saja nanti apa yang di lakukan oleh tuan muda Oh Sehun.

"Lu,kau kenapa? Tenanglah." Ucap Kai menenangkan mencoba menenangkan Luhan dan mengelus surai Luhan dengan lembut.

"Shit!" umpat Sehun dalam hati, ia sangat kesal melihat pemandangan dihadapannya, apalagi kalau bukan adegan peluk-pelukan antara Kai dan Luhan?.. Sehun pun berjalan ke arah pintu kemudian meninju pintu tak berdosa itu dengan kuat, membuat tangannya yang putih pucat menjadi memerah bahkan mengeluarkan sedikit darah, Sehun segera berjalan dengan cepat keluar dari toilet itu.

Baekhyun segera menyusul sang hyung keluar dari toilet. Kini tinggal Kai dan Luhan yang ada di dalam toilet itu. Luhan yang sudah merasa tenang karena detakan jantungnya sudah kembali normal seiring perginya Sehun.

"Lu? Jelaskan, mengapa kau bisa berdua dengan Sehun sunbae disini dan kenapa kau menangis,hm?" Tanya Kai lembut..

"Tidak apa-apa Kai." Jawab Luhan tak kalah lembut sambil tersenyum manis, ia tak mau masalahnya dengan Sehun di ketahui oleh Kai.

"Hmm baiklah." Ucap Kai mengerti, _mungkin Luhan masih butuh waktu untuk menceritakannya_ –batin Kai .

_Tteng Tteng Tteng _

"Sekarang kita ke kelas ne, bel masuk sudah berbunyi." Luhan mengangguk kecil, membuat kai gemas dan mencubit hidung Luhan. "Yakk! Appooo~" ucap Luhan sambil mengusap hidungnya yang memerah karena ulah Kai.

"Kkkk, ayo ke kelas." Ucap Kai, "Ayo! Hihihi." Jawab Luhan sambil sambil terkikik kemudian berlari mendahului Kai, "Hey! Tunggu! Kkkk dasar, awas ya." Gumam Kai kemudian berlari menyusul Luhan.

.

"Hyung! Kau kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun pada Sehun yang terus berjalan dengan cepat menuju balkon gedung SM SHS, Dapat Baekhyun lihat dari ekspresi dari wajah Sehun bahwa ia sedang sangat kesal dan nafasnya yang memburu menandakan bahwa ia sedang marah hebat.

Tak terasa, mereka sudah sampai di balkon gedung SM SHS. Sehun duduk di pagar yang membatasi balkon tersebut, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya berdiri disampingnya.

"Hyung, bisa kau jelaskan?" Perintah Baekhyun.

"Ck! Jelaskan apa?" Tanya Sehun sambil berdecak kesal. Tak tahukah adiknya ini bahwa ia sedang kesal dan butuh waktu sendiri?

"Tadi itu apa? Mengapa Luhan menangis saat bersamamu? Apa hyung menjahatinya?" Tanya Baekhyun. Sehun hanya diam, ia merenung dalam hati, apakah ia sejahat itu? Sekejam itu? Ah tapi apa pedulinya? Toh selama ini ia selalu bersikap kejam pada orang yang berani menantangnya.

"Hyung, ayo jelaskan. Aku sudah membolos pelajaran Kim seonsaengnim demi mendapat penjelasan mu hyung, ayolah beri tahu aku apa yang terjadi." Pinta Baekhyun memelas.

"Tidak ada, Oh Baekhyun! Sekarang, cepat ke kelas!" Bentak Sehun pada Baekhyun.

"Ck! Hyung selalu begitu!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya.

**SEHUN POV**

Apa-apaan yang aku lakukan tadi sih? Tapi sungguh aku tidak berniat sama sekali untuk membuatnya menangis. Hhhh aku merasa bersalah sekarang. Dan apa tadi? Mengapa tadi ia langsung memeluk namja itu? Huh awas saja!. _Luhan...nama yang indah.. kenapa aku merasa bukan diriku saat berada di dekatnya? -_batinku sambil memegangi dadaku yang kembali berdetak kencang saat mengingat wajah Luhan, bahkan menyebut namanya saja membuatku merasa ingin bertemu dengan _adik kelas cantik_ itu.

Aku masih mengenggam saputangan yang tadi aku gunakan untuk menghapus air mata Luhan,aku menatap lama saputangan itu sambil tersenyum manis, senyum yang selama 10 tahun ini tak pernah terlukis di wajahku. Ya tepat 10 tahun yang lalu aku kehilangan eomma-ku, dan mulai saat itu, hidupku berubah drastis, tadinya aku adalah anak yang periang, menurut pada kedua orang tua, anak yang rajin, dan berprestasi di sekolah, sampai...

**AUTHOR POV**

_**Flashback on**_

"_Sehunnie, eomma harus berangkat ke Cina sayang, Sehunnie di Korea saja ne, temani appa dan baekkie, arra?"_

"_Tidak mau! Pokoknya Sehunnie ingin ikut eomma!"_

"_Sayang, eommaada urusan nak, eomma tidak akan lama, percayalah. Kalau sehunnie ingin sesuatu, sehunnie bilang saja pada bibi Lee."_

"_T-tapi 4 hali lagi sehunnie lulus dari play gloup sehunnie, eomma. Kata bu gulu, saat wisuda nanti, sehunnie halus datang belsama olang tua sehunnie. Sehunnie ingin datang berlsama eomma, eomma kan tau kalau appa itu kerja telus dan kadang tidak ada waktu buat sehunnie."_

"_Aigoo~ anak eomma lucu sekali,kkkk baiklah, eomma hanya 3 hari disana, eomma hanya ada perlu dengan teman eomma, jadi eomma bisa datang saat sehunnie wisuda mu nanti." _

"_eomma janji?"_

"_janji, sayang."_

"_Ini saputangan eomma, jika kau rindu pada eomma kau bisa memegang erat saputangan ini."_

"_Arrasseo, eomma."_

_._

_Hari ini adalah hari dimana Sehun akan di wisuda, iya datang bersama bibi Lee, orang yang mengurusnya sedari kecil saat eomma-nya sibuk bekerja._

_Sehun sudah sangat khawatir, karena sang eomma belum juga datang, tadinya Sehun pikir eomma-nya akan datang terlambat karena appa-nya menelpon dan memberi kabar bahwa pesawat yang ditumpangi sang eomma mengalami delay karena ada sedikit masalah._

_._

_Acara wisuda Sehun sudah selesai 1 jam yang lalu, dan sekarang ia sedang di mobil bersama sang appa. Karena bibi Lee harus berbelanja kebutuhan di rumah keluarga 'Oh', jadi sang appa-lah yang menemaninya saat ia wisuda, sebenarnya Sehun tidak mempermasalahkan eomma atau appa-nya yang akan datang ke pesta wisudanya, tetapi ia hanya khawatir pada sang eomma._

"_appa, kenapa eomma tidak datang?" _

"_Appa sudah bilang,nak. Eomma akan datang terlambat karena pesawat yang ia tumpangi mengalami sedikit masalah, sehunnie tenang ne. Sepulang nanti, eomma pasti akan membawakanmu hadiah."_

"_Sehunnie, tidak butuh hadiah! Sehunnie hanya ingin eomma disamping sehunnie."_

"_Tenang sayang, mengertilah keadaaan eomma mu."_

_Sesampainya di rumah, Sehun segera berlari ke kamarnya dan menurung diri dikamarnya._

"_Tuan muda, anda harus makan tuan, nanti anda sakit."_

"_Tidak mau!"_

"_Tapi tuan-"_

"_Aku bilang tidak ya tidak!"_

_Beberapa jam kemudian bibi Lee mendapat telpon dari appa (read:Kyuhyun) Sehun bahwa pesawat yang ditumpangi eomma Sehun hilang kontak._

_Sehun sungguh panik dan sangat sedih, bagaimana bisa sang eomma begitu cepat pergi meninggalkannya, bibi Lee hanya bisa menangis sambil memeluk erat Sehun._

_Sehun segera berlari menuju kamar sang adik. Saat memasuki kamar sang adik ia melihat adiknya sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya._

"_Hiks..Baekkie, eo-eomma hiks eomma..." Sehun tak kuasa untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya._

Mulai saat itu, Oh Sehun tak punya tujuan hidup, ia selalu mengurung diri dikamar, berlaku seenaknya, sering melawan orang tua, menghajar orang yang berani menentangnya, nilainya pun anjlok karena ia enggan meluangkan waktu untuk belajar dan memilih merenung sendiri di balkon kamarnya.

* * *

Kelas sudah bubar 30 menit yang lalu, semua siswa-siswi yang ada di kelas 7.3 sudah keluar dan pergi ke tempat tujuan masing-masing terkecuali Luhan, Kai, dan Baekhyun yang sedang mengerjakan PR bersama di sekolah, agak aneh memang, pasti kebanyakan siswa maupun siswi akan mengerjakannya di rumah, bahkan keesokan harinya pagi-pagi di sekolah. Tak terasa, mereka pun sudah selesai mengerjakan PR mereka sambil sesekali tertawa karena perbincangan antara mereka.

"Kai..Lu..aku duluan ne, aku akan pulang bersama appa-ku."

"E-eh? Tidak bersama Sehun sunbae?"

"Tidak, dia sedang marah, sepertinya butuh waktu sendiri." Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Luhan menegang, apa Sehun marah karenanya? Kira-kira itu yang sedang menghantui pikiran Luhan.

"A-ah baiklah, hati-hati Baekkie." Ucap Luhan.

"Baek, sebaiknya bilang pada kakakmu, jangan membully murid seenak jidatnya!" Perintah Kai pada Baekhyun.

"Ishh iya-iya.. aku sudah ribuan kali menasihatinya tapi dia keras kepala, kau tahu?" Protes Baekhyun.

"Terserah." Jawab Kai singkat.

"Aishh.. yasudah aku duluan ne, bye~" Baekhyun pun berjalan ke luar kelas menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Luhan pun berpikir untuk pergi ke kantor appa-nya dan pulang bersama.

"Lu, mmm mau pulang bersama?" Tanya Kai. Luhan yang memang tak mau pulang dulu memutuskan bermain ke kantor Hangeng sebentar, Hanya berniat melihat sang appa dan bermain bersamanya sebentar karena Luhan tahu, sebentar lagi adalah waktu istirahat Hangeng, ia pun tersenyum cerah dalam hati karena senang bahwa ia bisa bermain dan mengobrol dengan Hangeng.

"Eh? Aku harus ke kantor appa dulu." Jawab Luhan.

"Emm begitu, baiklah." Ucap Kai tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Luhan.

"Maaf, Kai."

"Eyy kenapa minta maaf? Itu kan memang tugas seorang anak, sesekali harus menengok orang tua." Ucap Kai lembut.

"Yasudah sebaiknya kita keluar dari kelas sekarang." Kata Kai segera mengambil tas Luhan dan memakaikannya pada Luhan.

"mmm baiklah." Mereka pun keluar dari kelas mereka.

.

"Kai, aku mau pipis dulu. Kau pulang duluan saja." Ucap Luhan pada Kai dengan wajah seakan sedang menahan buang air.

"Eh? Tidak mau diantar?" Tanya Kai meyakinkan Luhan.

"tidak usah." Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum sangat manis dan membuat wajahnya yang cantik semakin cantik saja dan lagi-lagi membuat Kai menurut juga.

"Baiklah, kau hati-hati." Ucap Kai menyuruh Luhan berhati-hati.

"Tentu."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa."

"sampai jumpa, Kai." Ucap Luhan, tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata memandang mereka yang sarat akan amarah.

"Lu, kau tidak bisa pergi dariku." Gumam Sehun –orang yang sedari tadi memandang kegiatan antara Kai dan Luhan itu-

* * *

Luhan sedang berjalan sendirian menuju toilet terdekat di lantai satu. Ia merasa tak sendiri saat melewati lorong ini, ia merasa ada orang lain selain dirinya yang sedang berjalan di lorong yang sedang ia lewati itu juga.

Ia melihat toilet di sudut dekat kelas 7.7 , kemudian segera berlari kecil ke arah toilet itu. Di dalam toilet itu, ia masuk ke salah satu bilik yang terbuka. Beberapa saat kemudian ia keluar dari bilik tersebut dan kemudian mencuci mukanya, namun saat ia melihat ke arah cermin dihadapannya...

"Kyaaa." Luhan berteriak saat menangkap sosok yang selama ini membuat hidupnya agak tak tenang itu sedang bersandar di belakang pintu toilet.

"S-sunbae sedang a-apa disini?" Tanya Luhan terbata saking gugupnya.

"hm? Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sehun sambil tersenyum tampan, membuat pipi Luhan menampilkan rona pink samar, hhh seperti anak gadis saja.

"Kau ingat janjimu, manis?" Tanya Sehun lagi sedikit menggoda Luhan.

"a-apa?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun mendekat dan menatap pantulan wajah cantik Luhan di cermin_. Cantik sekali_ –Batin Sehun.

"Katanya kau mau menjadi pembantuku." Ucap Sehun berbisik di telinga Luhan, membuat Luhan bergidik geli.

"T-tapi..."

"Kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa."

"Eh? Benarkah?" Seketika wajah Luhan menjadi ceria dan kedua mata indahnya berbinar tak lupa bibir tipisnya yang sedikit terbuka, membuat Sehun mau tak mau harus menahan hasratnya untuk mengecup bibir tipis itu.

"Eumm tapi sebagai gantinya, kau harus mau menjadi.." tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas begitu saja di otak Sehun.

"ekhem pacarku, bagaimana? Maukah?" Tanya Sehun takut-takut Luhan menolaknya, tapi oh ayolah! Siapa yang tidak mau menjadi kekasih seorang Oh Sehun? Pangeran tampan di SM High School, banyak yeoja maupun namja yang ingin menjadi kekasihnya. Sejujurnya, Sehun sedikit malu, mengingat selama ini ia belum pernah meminta seseorang untuk menjadi kekasihnya

"Pacar?" Luhan menegang, ugh sebenarnya Luhan ingin sekali menjadi pacar kakak tampan tapi menyebalkan itu, tapi tiba-tiba Luhan teringat perintah sang ayah untuk melarangnya berpacaran terlebih dahulu.

"t-tapi sunbae..."

"T-tidak mau eoh?" tanya Sehun tak percaya.

"Hmm..." Luhan ragu, Huhh orang bodoh mana yang mau menyia-nyiakan orang se-tampan Oh Sehun untuk menjadi kekasihnya? Haha! Hanya orang idiot saja yang menolak orang setampan Oh Sehun untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

"Ck! Yasudah! Berarti kau harus jadi pembantuku." Perintah Sehun sedikit kesal dan kecewa karena Luhan menolaknya untuk menjadi kekasih.

"S-sunbae marah?" tanya Luhan sambil menunduk menghindari tatapan tajam Sehun yang terpantul dari cermin dihadapannya.

"Hm? Memangnya kenapa? Apa urusanmu?" Tanya Sehun dengan lembut tetapi mengandung nada kesal di dalamnya.

Luhan terdiam, ia tak tahu lagi harus menjawab apa. Karena tak mendapat respon apa-apa dari Luhan, Sehun segera membalik tubuh Luhan hingga berhadapan dengannya.

"Luhan, tatap aku." Perintah Sehun, Luhan tak bergeming.

"Xi Luhan, kau dengar aku?!" Akhirnya Luhan pun mengangkat kepalanya dengan ragu. Manik-nya bertemu dengan manik tajam Sehun.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan polosnya, yang lagi-lagi membuat Sehun harus menahan hasrat untuk mengecup mata indah itu.

"mmm sunbae, sebenarnya... appa-ku melarangku untuk pacaran." Luhan memberanikan diri untuk bicara yang sejujurnya pada Sehun.

"Appa juga pernah bilang, bahwa aku akan dijodohkan dengan anak dari teman lamanya." Ucap Luhan semakin merasa bersalah.

"Memangnya kenapa sunbae memintaku untuk menjadi kekasih sunbae? Memangnya sunbae menyukaiku?" Tanya Luhan dengan polosnya.

"E-emm i-itu..."

"Kalau sunbae hanya memanfaatkanku saja, terimakasih, aku tak perlu menjadi pacar sunbae."

"L-Lu, bukan seperti itu..."

Luhan segera keluar dari toilet tersebut dengan sedikit berlari, ia tak mau hanya dimanfaatkan oleh Sehun, mentang-mentang sunbae, memangnya dia itu siapa? Ck! . tak sadar, liquid bening itu meluncur bebas dari mata indahnya, ia merasa sakit hati, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menjadi kekasih Sehun tapi ia tak mau menjadi anak durhaka dan membantah perintah sang appa, di tambah ia sakit hati karena mengira Sehun memintanya menjadi kekasih karena ingin memanfaatkannya saja, bukan karena cinta.

"Hiks.." Luhan terus berlari semakin kencang.

"Luhan! Tunggu!" Sehun sedikit kewalahan mengejar Luhan yang berlari tak tanggung-tanggung. Tapi Sehun tak mau menyerah, ia harus mendapatkan Luhannya, eh tunggu, Luhannya?

Luhan terus berlari tak tentu arah, karena kakinya sudah lumayan lelah, ia memutuskan berlari menuju kelasnya. Sehun terus berlari di belakang Luhan, meskipun jarak mereka lumayan jauh yaitu sekita 4 meter, mengingat Sehun bukanlah pelari yang handal.

"Hiks..appa, Lulu harus bagaimana?..hiks.." Luhan masuk ke kelasnya dan menutup pintu kelasnya dengan rapat-rapat. Sehun terus berlari hingga ia sampai di depan pintu kelas Luhan yang sedang tertutup itu.

"Lu..(hosh) bukahh (hosh) kuhmohon bukah (hosh)." Pinta Sehun sambil mengetuk pintu kelas Luhan dengan nafas tersengal karena marasa lelah setelah mengejar luhan berkeliling dan naik turun tangga yang panjangnya bukan main.

Akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk membuka pintu kelas yang tak terkunci itu, tetapi Luhan menahannya dengan kuat, membuat Sehun yang sebelumnya kehilangan separuh tenaga akibat berlari mengejar Luhan. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, tenaga Luhan tak akan mampu menahan tenaga Sehun yang jauh lebih kuat darinya. Akhirnya, Luhan menyerah dan membiarkan Sehun masuk.

"Lu..kumohon dengarkan penjelasanku dul-...Lu, kau menangis?" Tanya Sehun melihat cairan bening itu menganak sungai di pipi Luhan.

Sehun mendekat ke arah Luhan yang sudah terduduk lemas dilantai sambil bersandar ke meja guru, Kemudian berniat untuk menyeka cairan bening yang terus keluar dari mata indah yang selalu ia puja dalam hati.

Akhirnya Sehun duduk bersila untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Luhan, kemudian menyeka cairan bening itu tetapi Luhan menepis tangan Sehun dengan kasar.

"S-SUNBAE PERGI!" teriak Luhan pada Sehun.

"Lu, tenang dulu.. kenapa kau jadi menangis dan marah seperti ini,hm?" tanya Sehun lembut karena merasa bingung akan sikap Luhan.

"Hiks.. kenapa sunbae bertanya padaku? Hiks.. tanyakan saja pada diri sunbae sendiri..hiks.." Ucap Luhan kemudian beranjak dan berjalan menuju pintu kelasnya namun Sehun menahan tangan kanannya dengan cepat sehingga ia kehilangan keseimbangannya lalu terjatuh tepat diatas kedua paha Sehun. Dengan sigap, Sehun segera menahan tubuh Luhan dengan mendekap erat tubuh namja mungil itu agar tak berusaha lari lagi darinya, Sehun takut, sangat takut, sungguh.

"Lu, dengarkan aku!" Perintah Sehun pada dengan lembut sambil menahan tubuh Luhan yang masih terus meronta di dalam dekapan Sehun.

"Hiks..sunbae lepaskan aku, kumohon." Pinta Luhan memelas.

"Tidak, sebelum kau dengarkan penjelasanku." Luhan hanya terdiam mencoba mendengarkan penjelasan Sehun, ia,Luhan dapat merasakan detak jantung Sehun yang begitu cepat. Sehun yang merasa Luhan sudah mulai tenang dalam dekapannya memutuskan untuk segera bicara pada Luhan.

"Baiklah. Lu, kau tahu alasanku memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku?" Sehun dapat merasakan kepala Luhan menggeleng pelan di dadanya yang mulai membidang itu.

"Itu..karena aku..." Sehun ragu mengucapkannya karena ia agak gengsi mengatakan kalau ia menyukai ah tidak, mencintai namja mungil di pangkuannya itu.

"Hiks..aku tau sunbae hanya memanfaatkanku saja..hiks.." Lagi-lagi Luhan sedih dibuatnya, ia tetap menganggap bahwa Sehun hanya memanfaatkannya saja.

"Sssstttt..Lu, aku..." Luhan terdiam menunggu Sehun melanjutkan ucapannya. Sejujurnya, Sehun sangat gugup, karena ini adalah kali pertama ia meminta seseorang menjadi kekasihnya, bahkan menyatakan cintanya_. Hhh inilah saatnya Oh Sehun!_ _Fighting!_!–batin Sehun bersemangat

"A-aku..menyukaimu ah bukan, t-tapi mencintaimu." DEGG Luhan merasakan jantungnya yang memang sedang berdegup kencang itu makin berdegup kencang saja mendengar pernyataan dari Sehun.

"Sunbae bohong." Jawab Luhan datar.

"Eoh? Kau tak percaya? Mau kutunjukan?" Tanya Sehun berbisik di telinga Luhan.

"memangnya apa yang mau sunbae tunjukan?" Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan, menatap kedua mata indah itu, Luhan hanya diam, kemudian dengan perlahan Sehun dekatkan kepalanya dengan kepala Luhan, mengusap bibir tipis yang selalu berhasil menggodanya itu, dan...

CHUU~ Luhan membelalakan matanya karena terkejut atas perlakuan tiba-tiba Sehun, tapi tak lama kemudian ia mulai memejamkan matanya, menikmati perlakuan lembut Sehun.

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan, hanya mengecup, tanpa ada nafsu didalamnya. Setelah beberapa saat, Sehun segera melepas tautan bibir itu, memandang wajah mungil dihadapannya kemudian tersenyum saat menyadari bahwa namja mungil itu merona karena perlakuannya.

"Bagaimana? Sudah percaya?" tanya Sehun.

"S-sunbae, i-itu..."

"Pertama? Hm aku juga baru pertama kali melakukannya, Lu."

Luhan menganga karenanya, ia tak percaya bahwa ia menjadi orang pertama yang dicium oleh Oh Sehun? Pangeran yang selalu di puja-puja oleh seluruh murid SM High School? Tolong katakan bahwa ini bukan mimpi, dan jika ini memang benar mimpi, tolong jangan bangunkan Luhan dari mimpi indahnya, jika bisa, ia ingin terus bermimpi selamanya.

"Lu? Kenapa,hm?" Sehun menyingkab poni Luhan yang agak panjang sehingga menghalanginya untuk menatap mata indah itu lagi.

"mau lagi?" tanya Sehun menggoda Luhan.

"A-ah?"

"hm? Mau lagi?" Tanpa ragu, Sehun menempelkan kembali bibirnya pada bibir tipis kesukaannya itu, hmm sepertinya bibir tipis itu mulai menjadi candu untuk seorang Oh Sehun.

Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya menerima perlakuan Sehun yang lagi-lagi menciumnya secara tiba-tiba. Sehun melumat bibir Luhan dengan lembut, sangat lembut, sampai sampai Luhan merasa dibuat melayang.

"Eummphhh..." Sehun menekan tengkuk Luhan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka sedangkan Luhan mulai mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun. Merasa tak mendapat respon dari Luhan, Sehun menggigit pelan bibir bawah Luhan sehingga sang empu membuka belahan bibir tipisnya. Kesempatan itu tak disia-siakan oleh Sehun, ia segera melesakan lidahnya kedalam mulut Luhan, mengabsen satu persatu isi dari goa hangat tersebut.

"Eungghhhh..." Lenguh Luhan disela kegiatannya dengan Sehun.

Merasa pasokan oksigennya menipis, Luhan memukul pelan dada Sehun. Sehun yang mengerti segera melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan dapat terlihat benang saliva yang terbentang antara bibir mereka.

Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan kemudian menghisap sisa saliva yang tersisa diantara bibir mereka, lalu menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir tipis pujaannya. Mereka bertatapan lalu Sehun tersenyum manis, sangaaat manis, senyuman yang selama 10 tahun terakhir tak pernah terlukis di wajah tampannya. Luhan membalas senyumannya tak kalah manis, menampilkan deer eyes yang membuatnya sangat cantik.

"Lu, kau tau? Seumur hidup aku belum pernah melakukan hal gila seperti tadi." Ucap Sehun. Luhan menyernyit. "Maksudnya, aku belum pernah berciuman dengan siapa pun seumur hidupku." Luhan menempelkan telinga kirinya di dada Sehun, merasakan detakan jantung Sehun yang 2 kali lebih cepat dari yang tadi sempat ia rasakan, tangannya masih mengalung dengan indah di leher Sehun, bahkan ia masih duduk dengan manisnya di pangkuan Sehun. "Kau yang pertama Lu, kau yang pertama telah membuatku merasa kesal bukan main.." Luhan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Sehun. "Kau yang pertama telah membuat jantung ini berdetak lebih cepat, sangat cepat." Luhan semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Sehun. "Kau yang pertama telah membuatku cemburu." Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Sehun. "Kau yang pertama telah membuatku merasakan apa itu cinta. Dan aku, sangat ingin, bahkan aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk mewujudkan hal itu, bahwa aku ingin kau menjadi orang terakhir yang membuatku jatuh cinta." Luhan terharu mendengar kata-kata Sehun, sehingga ia lagi-lagi ia menangis saking terharunya. "dan kau juga yang pertama telah mengembalikan kebahagian yang sejak kejadian itu tak pernah lagi ku dapatkan." Luhan mendongak karena tak mengerti apa maksud ucapan Sehun. "Kau mengingatkanku pada eomma-ku, Lu. Kau mempunyai sifat cengeng dan keras kepala, persis seperti eomma-ku." Luhan cemberut kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya lagi di dada Sehun. Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan Luhan.

Perlahan, Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan dari dadanya dan mengangkat dagu Luhan, sehingga manik mata mereka kembali bertemu.

"Jadi, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Luhan menunduk. Masalahnya, appa-nya melarang keras Luhan untuk berpacaran. Dan tiba-tiba Sehun ingat akan ucapan Luhan tadi bahwa appa Luhan melarang Luhan untuk berpacaran.

"Aku akan bertemu dengan appa-mu, Lu. Tenang saja." Ucap Sehun menenangkan Luhan kemudian menyingkap poni Luhan dan mengecup kening Luhan dengan sayang.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, tidak apa. Aku akan menunggumu." Bisik Sehun di telinga kiri Luhan membuat Luhan kegelian sehingga ia tertawa kecil.

"Sunbae tahu tidak? Kalau sunbae itu.. fuuhhh~" Ucap Luhan menggantung sambil meniup poni Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun dibuat terpejam menikmati perlakuan si namja mungil.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Tampan, ah tidak, sangat tampan." Bisik Luhan di telinga kanan Sehun, sang empu hanya bisa terkekeh.

"Iya, aku tahu, sangat tahu malah." Ucap Sehun pelan tepat di depan bibir Luhan, membuat Luhan merasa bibirnya digelitik oleh udara hangat yang keluar dari mulut Sehun.

Luhan bersumpah demi apapun bahwa ia tidak ingin bangkit atau bergerak seinci pun dari pangkuan Sehun, ia merasa sangat bahagia sekarang, bahkan ia akan mencatat bahwa hari ini merupakan hari terbaiknya –dicium oleh kakak tampan- haha pasti semua temannya akan iri padanya, _hihihi_ -Luhan terkekeh.

"Kau tidak mau pulang,hm?" Luhan hanya menggeleng pelan. "Oh baiklah." Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Luhan kemudian menggerakkan tubuhnya kekiri dan kekanan, membuat tubuh Luhan ikut bergerak dan tertawa dibuatnya.

Seketika Luhan teringat bahwa ia berencana pergi ke kantor appa-nya.

"Sunbae, aku mau pulang sekarang saja." Ucap Luhan sambil menyingkirkan tangannya dari leher Sehun dan menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa?" tangan Sehun masih melilit indah di pinggang langsing Luhan.

"Aku mau ke kantor appa dulu."

"Mau ku antar?"

"Tidak usah, sunbae pulang saja."

"hah? Apa? Kenapa kau memerintahku?" Ucap Sehun sambil terkekeh.

"E-eh? Emm-..." Luhan bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Baiklah, baik, sekarang ayo berdiri, kakiku pegal." Ucap Sehun sambil mengacak poni Luhan.

"Ishhh..." Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya agak cepat bermaksud untuk merapikan poninya yang sedikit berantakan akibat ulah Sehun, kemudian ia bangkit dari pangkuan Sehun.

Setelah bangkit Luhan segera berjalan agak cepat meninggalkan Sehun sendirian di kelasnya. "H-hey! Lu!" Merasa kesal karena ia ditinggal sendirian di kelas.

Luhan terus berjalan dengan langkah cepat, ia merasa sangat bahagia sekarang, Ia terus menyusuri lorong dan jalan berbelok-belok yang sempat ia lewati tadi sambil tersenyum dengan pipi yang merah padam seperti buah semangka yang sudah matang, mm seperti anak gadis saja -_- , sampai ketika ia akan melewati belokan terakhir tiba-tiba...

"Hey, Mau kemana?" Luhan terkejut bukan main. Pasalnya si kakak tampan yang ia tinggalkan sendirian di kelasnya kini sudah berada dihadapannya.

"Ayo." Ajak Sehun sambil mengulurkan tangannya dihadapan Luhan. "E-eh?" Luhan tak mengerti. Akhirnya Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dengan lembut.

"Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu." Luhan mendongak "Kemana?" tanya Luhan bingung, "Kemana saja, ketempat tujuanmu." Sehun segera membawa Luhan menuju parkiran di depan gedung SM SHS.

"silahkan masuk, tuan putri." Ucap Sehun sambil membukakan pintu depan mobilnya untuk Luhan, hey si berandalan Sehun mana pernah bersikap seperti ini pada orang lain? Bahkan pada adiknya pun ia enggan bersikap manis seperti sekarang ini.

Luhan menurut saja kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil Sehun. Sebetulnya, Luhan agak kesal karena Sehun memanggilnya tuan putri.

Setelah Luhan masuk kedalam mobilnya, Sehun tersenyum kemudian...

"EEHHH LIHAT! ITU SEHUN OPPA!" teriak salah satu yeoja kepada teman-temannya.

"AAARGGHHH SEHUN OPPAAAAA!" terlihat segerombol yeoja yang berteriak dengan suara cempreng khas yeoja , sepertinya yeoja-yeoja genit itu baru saja selesai dari kegiatan ekskul terbukti karena mereka masih memakai seragam ekskul mereka.

"AAAAAA SEHUNNIE! INI NUNA MEMBUATKANMU KUE! KAU HARUS MENCOBANYA!"

"SEHUN OPPA AKU MEMBELIKANMU HADIAH! KAU HARUS MEMAKAINYA!"

"SEHUN OPPAAAA JADILAH PACARKUUU!"

Yeoja-yeoja itu terus berteriak seperti orang gila, membuat Sehun geram dan memilih untuk mengabaikan teriakan mereka kemudian masuk ke mobilnya dan duduk di kursi pengemudi.

"Sunbae, yeoja-yeoja itu siapa sih?" tanya Luhan karena merasa kesal dengan tingkah laku yeoja-yeoja genit yang berteriak pada kakak ...

"Ck! Mereka yeoja-yeoja gila, Sudah abaikan saja." Jawab Sehun.

"Oohhh, lalu kenapa mereka genit pada sunbae?"

"Aku tidak peduli, Lu. Sekarang kita kemana?"

"Mmm ke kantor appa."

"Dimana?"

"Yah dimana ya? Aku lupa."

"Lalu?"

"Hmm pulang saja deh, ini sudah mulai agak sore, jam istirahat appa juga sudah habis, malah sepertinya appa sudah pulang ke rumah."

"Baiklah."

Sehun pun mengendarai mobilnya, tak lupa Luhan juga menunjukan arah menuju rumahnya, karena Sehun tidak tahu dimana letak rumahnya.

.

"Hhh dimana sih anak itu. Awas saja kalau pulang, hhh mau jadi apa sudah sore begini belum sampai di rumah, ck!" Heechul sedang berdiri dengan resah di ruang tamu rumahnya, sedari tadi ia menunggu Luhan pulang, tetapi sang anak belum menunjukan batang hidungnya sama sekali. Semua kontak yang ada di _smartphone_ milik Luhan sudah ia hubungi untuk menanyakan keberadaan anaknya, kebetulan Luhan tidak membawa _smartphone_-nya dan menaruhnya diatas meja makan, sehingga Heechul dapat menghubungi kontak yang ada di ponsel anaknya itu.

Dilain tempat, Kai sama khawatirnya, Tadi ia mendapati_ smartphone_-nya bergetar dan mendapati nama Luhan dilayar _smartphone_-nya itu, sejujurnya ia senang karena Luhan menelfonnya, tapi saat ia menjawab telfon dari Luhan ia hanya mendengar suara seorang yeoja yang menanyakan apakah ia bersama Luhan, tentu saja Kai merasa sangat khawatir karena yeoja yang sedang menghubunginya adalah ibu Luhan yang mengatakan bahwa Luhan belum pulang ke rumah. Kai hanya bisa menatap keluar jendela kamarnya dengan rasa khawatir yang menghantuinya.

* * *

"Sunbae, sampai sini saja." Pinta Luhan pada Sehun, karena ia tak mau eomma dan appa-nya memergoki ia pulang dengan Sehun.

"kenapa?" Tanya Sehun heran kemudian menghentikan mobilnya sejenak.

"Aku takut ketahuan eomma, apalagi appa."

"memangnya kenapa kalau ketahuan?"

"aku takut mereka marah."

"kan ada aku, tenang saja."

"Tidak-tidak, sunbae sebaiknya pul-..." Luhan menganga melihat mobil appa-nya melewati mobil Sehun yang sedang ia tumpangi.

"Tuh kan appa sudah pulang, bagaimana ini?"

"Biar saja, itu bagus, sehingga aku bisa menemui appa-mu."

"Yakk sunbae cari mati."

"Tidak, aku tidak cari mati. Kalau aku mati nanti kau bagaimana?"

"Isshhh sudah aku turun disini ne." Luhan bersiap untuk keluar tapi Sehun menahan sebelah tangan Luhan, sehingga Luhan berbalik dan...

CHU~

"Ucapan sampai jumpa lagi, hehehe"

"Ishh.." Luhan merona kemudian segera membuka pintu mobil Sehun lalu keluar dan berlari ke arah rumahnya yang tinggal melewati beberapa rumah lagi.

"Aissh dasar anak itu." Kesal Sehun kemudian segera membalik arah mobilnya dan mulai mengendarainya menuju rumahnya.

* * *

Dengan perlahan, Luhan membuka pintu rumahnya dan masuk dengan mengendap-endap menuju kamarnya ketika melihat appa dan eomma-nya sedang makan bersama di ruang makan, dan seketika...

"XI LUHAANNNN, KEMANA SAJA KAU BARU PULANG SORE-SORE BEGINIIII?"

"Yeobo, sudahlah, mungkin dia baru selesai kerja kelompok."

"HUH? KERJA KELOMPOK APA? SEMUA TEMAN-TEMANNYA SUDAH AKU HUBUNGI DAN MEREKA BILANG SEDANG TIDAK BERSAMA ANAK ITU, KAU TAHU?"

Luhan segera berlari kekamarnya kemudian masuk dan mengunci pintunya tanpa mempedulikan teriakan dari sang eomma.

"Hhh mati aku." Gumam Luhan sambil duduk dilantai dan bersandar di dinding kamarnya karena merasa sangat lelah.

* * *

**TBC/DELETE?**

**Hai hai~ makasih buat readers semua yang udah nyempetin baca dan review :*, makasih juga buat siders karena udah nyempetin baca ff absurd author :* /kechup basyah/ **

**Author ga berharap banyak dari ff ini, karena author tau bahkan sangat tau kalau nih ff absurd,aneh,dan ga menarik, kkkk.. tapi tenang, author gak bakalan bikin ff ini terlalu rumit, konfliknya juga gak akan berat-berat. tapi kalau readers pengen yang rumit-rumit silahkan sampaikan di kotak review ya :3.. dan mungkin juga author bakal fast update karena author juga bakal nerbitin ff baru haha :v *huuhh ff ini aja belum kelar -_-*, okelah..**

**So, mind to review? :3**


	4. Chapter 4 : Nervous

**My Pretty Boy**

**Main Casts : Oh Sehun (16 thn,), Xi Luhan (13 thn) **

**Support Casts : Baekhyun, Kai, Chanyeol, Heechul, Hangeng, Kyuhyun, dan bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu(?)**

**Genre : Romance, Comedy *gagal**

**Rate : T (for this chapter)**

**Disclaimer : Cast hanya milik Tuhan, diri sendiri, Ortu,dan author /dihajarmasa/, Pokonya THIS STORY IS MINE~**

**WARNING : Hati hati ini ff GAJE, ABAL, ANEH, TYPO BERTEBARAN, DLL**

**NO COPAS!**

**DONT LIKE? DONT READ!**

**PLAGIATOR? SIDERS? GET OUT!**

**HAPPY READING~**

_Sebelumnya __: _Luhan segera berlari kekamarnya kemudian masuk dan mengunci pintunya tanpa mempedulikan teriakan dari sang eomma.

"Hhh mati aku." Gumam Luhan sambil duduk dilantai kamarnya dan bersandar di dinding kamarnya.

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam, Luhan sedari tadi hanya tidur-tiduran di kamarnya sambil memegangi bibirnya dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri. ia pun sudah merasa sangat lapar, sepertinya _eomma_ dan _appa_-nya masih sangat marah padanya, terbukti karena Heechul ataupun Hangeng yang masih mendiamkannya sejak tadi sore, Luhan yang tak tahan karena ia sudah sangat lapar sedangkan sedari tadi ia terus berdiam diri di dalam kamarnya. Akhirnya, Luhan memutuskan membuka sedikit pintu kamarnya, bermaksud untuk mengecek apa yang sedang dilakukan _eomma_ dan _appa_-nya .

Perlahan tapi pasti Luhan mulai beranjak dari aktivitas _tidur-tidurannya_ kemudian berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya, membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan, kemudian ia mencoba melihat keluar pintu. sepi dan gelap, itulah keaadaan di luar kamarnya sekarang. Luhan bersorak riang dalam hati, akhirnya eomma dan appa-nya sudah tertidur, sehingga ia bisa keluar dari kamarnya untuk segera mengisi perutnya yang mulai konser.

Luhan keluar dari kamarnya kemudian berlari ke arah meja makan dengan semangat. Tiba-tiba ia cemberut karena yang ia dapati hanyalah sebungkus ramen dan _handphone_-nya diatas meja. ia juga melihat sebuah surat juga diatas meja itu.

_Lulu, eomma dan appa pergi sebentar ne, kau baik-baik dirumah. Eomma dan appa ada urusan sebentar dengan teman eomma. Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi eomma ne, handphone-mu ada di atas meja makan, bye lulu~_ -kira-kira itulah isi dari surat tersebut.

Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dengan berat_, eomma selalu begini_ –batin Luhan.

Akhirnya Luhan mengambil ramen itu dan berjalan gontai menuju dapur, memasak ramen itu dan memakannya dengan khidmat.

* * *

_Dilain tempat..._

Sehun sedang duduk dengan santai di balkon kamarnya sambil sesekali tersenyum tanpa sebab yang pasti. Tiba-tiba ia merasa haus dan ingin minum air #yaiyalah. Sehun segera beranjak dari balkon kamarnya dan berjalan dengan langkah besarnya. Ia berjalan menuruni tangga yang lumayan panjang, mengingat kamarnya terletak di lantai paling atas, kemudian ia sempat melewati ruang tamu dan melihat ada tamu yang datang tapi ia mengabaikannya dan memilih melanjutkan langkahnya akan tetapi...

"Sehun!" Sehun menoleh dan dengan sangat terpaksa, ia menunda langkahnya.

"kemari!" Sekali lagi dengan sangat terpaksa, Sehun melangkah dengan malas-malasan mendekat ke arah _appa_-nya (re:Kyuhyun)

"apa?" tanya Sehun datar.

"Ini adalah calon mertuamu, cepat beri salam." Perintah Kyuhyun.

"Ne, namak-... eh? A-apa? Calon mertua?" tanya Sehun setengah berteriak.

"Ya, kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Huh? Appa masih bertanya? Jelas-jelas aku tak mau appa jodohkan! Dan lagi, mengapa appa tidak bilang padaku kalau aku akan dijodohkan? Kenapa appa tidak adil huh? Pokoknya aku tidak mau dijodoh-jodohkan!" Teriak Sehun sambil berlalu meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan emosi kemudian berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamarnya.

"Bibi Lee, ambilkan aku segelas air, cepat!" Sehun berteriak pada bibi Lee yang sedang berjalan dari arah dapur sambil membawa nampan. "Ya, tuan muda." Jawab bibi Lee setengah berteriak.

"Yakk! Oh Sehun cepat kemari kau!" teriak Kyuhyun yang merasa kesal karena sang anak yang lagi-lagi melawan dan tidak patuh padanya. Sehun memilih mengabaikan teriakan Kyuhyun dan terus berjalan menuju kamarnya yang lumayan jauh dan harus melewati dua tangga yang agak panjang.

"Hhh memangnya ini jaman apa? Masih jaman namanya perjodohan? Huh! Mereka tidak tahu menahu tentang perasaanku! Bagaimana pun aku tidak akan mencintai siapa pun kecuali Lu-... kkkk Luhan sedang apa ya?" Gumam Sehun sambil tersenyum sambil terus berjalan menuju kamarnya.

* * *

"Hiks.. eomma dan appa lama sekali, aku bosan sendirian. Ah! Sebaiknya aku telfon Baekhyun dan mengajaknya jalan-jalan, hihihi." Luhan pun mengambil ponselnya diatas meja makan, kemudian segera menghubungi Baekhyun.

"_Baek! Ayo jalan-jalan!" teriak Luhan dengan riang dibalik ponselnya._

"_Yakk! Jangan berteriak! Kupingku tidak tuli, kau tahu?" _

"_Yayaya, ayo jalan-jalan! Aku bosan sendirian dirumah."_

"_eh? Memangnya orang tuamu kemana?"_

"_Katanya sih kerumah teman mereka."_

"_Baiklah, mau berangkat sekarang?"_

"_mm ide bagus! Aku tunggu di depan gerbang sekolah ne! Bye baekkie sayang~! Awas tidak datang!"_

"_ne, aku kesana! Aku akan datang lulu sayang~ tunggu saja~"_

Baekhyun segera mengambil mantel dari lemari besarnya, memakai mantel tersebut, tak lupa ia mengambil beanie hat dari laci-nya dan memakainya, ia menyambar ponselnya, kemudian berlari keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hey! Hey! Kau mau kemana malam-malam begini?" tanya Sehun yang berpapasan dengan Baekhyun, kebetulan kamar mereka bersebelahan.

"Bukan urusan hyung! Wlee!" Seru Baekhyun sambil berjalan cepat melewati Sehun sambil memeletkan lidahnya mengejek.

"Ck! Terserah kau saja! Pergi sana! Hush hush!" Ucap Sehun mengusir cantik Baekhyun #janganDibayangin

"Isshh hyung menyebalkan!" Teriak Baekhyun kemudian berlari ke lantai dasar rumah mereka yang mewah dan memang sangat besar itu. Tak Lupa Baekhyun berjalan lewat pintu belakang rumahnya agar tidak ketahuan Kyuhyun.

"Tuan muda, anda mau kemana malam-malam begini?" ucap bibi Lee yang sedang bersiap mengunci pintu belakang.

"ck! Aku mau jalan-jalan! Sana minggir!" ucap Baekhyun berbisik pada bibi Lee.

"Tapi, bibi Lee jangan bilang-bilang pada appa! Arra?!" bisik Baekhyun lagi.

"a-ahh baiklah." Ucap bibi Lee akhirnya.

"Nah! Bibi Lee yang terbaik~" ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"Sekarang bukakan pintunya!" Bibi Lee membukakan pintu tersebut.

Baekhyun berhasil keluar dari rumahnya, kemudian ia berjalan menuju gerbang rumahnya.

"Tuan muda, anda mau kemana?" tanya salah satu penjaga yang sedang mengawasi gerbang rumah keluarga Oh.

"ck! Kau berisik! Sudah sana minggir!"

"tapi tuan..."

"Minggir! Atau aku menyuruh appa untuk memecatmu?" ancam Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba semua maid berlari menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Tuan muda, jangan pergi, ini sudah malam." Ucap salah satu maid.

"Hih! Apa urusan kalian eoh? Minggir! Atau aku benar-benar akan menyuruh appa memecat kalian?" ancam Baekhyun sekali lagi.

"B-baiklah tuan, silahkan." Ucap para petugas dan maid menurut.

"ck! Dari tadi!" Desis Baekhyun kesal.

Setelah diijinkan keluar, Baekhyun segera berlari menuju sekolahnya yang lumayan jauh itu.

* * *

"Hisshhh Baekkie mana sih. Nanti bagaimana kalau eomma dan appa pulang." Gumam Luhan.

"Luluuuuu~" teriak Baekhyun sambil berlari mendekati Luhan.

"Eh? Baekkie kau datang?"

"Kau kira aku tidak akan datang eoh?"

"hehehe.. sebaiknya ayo kita jalan-jalan sekarang!" Ucap Luhan bersemangat.

"Kau bawa uang saku tidak?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak."

"yakk! Kenapa?"

"memangnya untuk apa?" tanya Luhan dengan polosnya, membuat Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Hmm kita makan camilan di pinggir jalan, kau mau?"

"aku tid-..."

"ck! Aku yang traktir! Sekarang, ayo bersenang-senaaaang~"

"hah? Benarkah? Kalau begitu, ayoooooo~"

Mereka berdua menyusuri jalanan di pinggir kota sambil sesekali membeli makanan yang menurut mereka menarik di pinggir jalan.

_Dilain tempat..._

"Tuan, Nyonya, maafkan kelakuan putraku, dia memang seperti itu semenjak ditinggal pergi _eomma_-nya."

"aah kami mengerti, kami sangat memaklumi hal itu. Lagipula beliau sangat baik dan ramah, pasti Sehun merasa sangat kehilangan beliau."

"Dulu, istri saya bilang, ia ingin menjodohkan anak kami dengan anak tuan dan nyonya."

"Eum, beliau adalah teman baik saya sedari kecil, beliau juga merupakan teman seperjuangan saya sedari kecil. Saat kami masih sekolah menengah, beliau pernah bilang kalau impiannya di masa depan adalah melihat anak pertamanya menikah dengan anak pertama saya, tapi beliau telah berpulang dengan cepat, sungguh, saya sangat merasa sedih, mengingat beliau sangat baik dan ramah pada semua orang."

"Ah saya tidak sabar untuk melihat putra Tuan dan Nyonya, pasti dia sangat manis." "siapa nama putra Tuan dan Nyonya?".

"Luhan, Xi Luhan."

"Oh nama yang manis."

"Ah terimakasih, sejujurnya, nenek-nya lah yang memberikannya."

"Uhmm begitu. kalau boleh tau, Bagaimana istri saya bisa bertemu lagi dengan nyonya? Dan kira-kira Tuan dan Nyonya tinggal di Korea sudah berapa lama?"

"saat lulus SHS, aku dan mendiang istri anda berpisah selama 10 tahun, karena saya harus melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi di Cina, tapi kami masih sering berkomunikasi. Setelah 10 tahun tak berjumpa, akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk bertemu sekedar melepas rindu dan mengenang masa-masa saat kami masih sekolah, kira-kira seperti itu. Dan saya dan suami saya sudah tinggal di Korea kurang lebih 10 tahun." Jelas Heechul.

"Mmm baiklah, karena anak tuan dan nyonya masih sekolah dan anak saya juga masih sekolah, jadi kita harus menunggu waktu yang agak lama untuk menikahkan mereka."

"mmm anda benar, apa kita mempertemukan mereka nanti saja?" tanya Hangeng.

"Sebaiknya begitu, nanti saja ketika mereka sudah agak dewasa mungkin lebih baik."

"Baiklah, sepertinya ini sudah sangat malam. Sebaiknya saya dan istri saya pulang sekarang. terimakasih atas jamuannya Tuan." Ucap Hangeng.

"Oh baik tuan. Terimakasih sudah berkunjung."

"Ya, sama-sama Tuan."

* * *

Luhan dan Baekhyun kini sedang berjalan sambil memakan eskrim yang mereka beli di pinggir jalan tadi.

"Lu, tadi _eomma_-mu menelfonku tahu." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Hmm? Untuk apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Eomma-mu bilang kau belum pulang, padahal sudah sore." Jawab Baekhyun santai. "memangnya kau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Aku..." Luhan bingung harus menjawab apa, tidak mungkin juga ia memberitahu Baekhyun apa yang terjadi sebenarnya tadi siang sehingga ia pulang terlambat.

"Baek, aku lelah dan perutku rasanya kekenyangan, sekarang ayo pulang." Luhan sudah kehabisan akal dan lagi ia sudah sangat lelah dan kenyang, sehingga ia ingin cepat pulang dan lagupula ia takut Hangeng dan Heechul sudah pulang ke rumah dan tahu bahwa ia tak ada di rumah dan malah keluyuran, Hangeng tak segan-segan untuk mengurangi waktu bermainnya. Hhhh waktu bermain apa? Ia saja jarang sekali bermain.

"mmm ayo! Aku juga sudah sangat lelah." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memakan eskrimnya.

"Baek kita sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, karena arah rumah kita berbeda, kita berpisah disini ne, sebaiknya kau cepat pulang dan istirahat Baek, nanti kau sakit."

"Eoh? Sejak kapan kau perhatian padaku Lu?"

"Sudahlah aku malas berdebat denganmu, aku mau pulang, sampai jumpa ne!, oh ya terimakasih untuk makanan minuman dan eskrimnya ne~. Bye baekkie."

"Hmm yasudah, sampai jumpa, dan sama-sama."

Mereka pun berpisah di perempatan jalan di depan gerbang SM High School.

* * *

"Huhh lelah sekali~" gumam Luhan sambil menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya di kasur empuknya, beberapa saat kemudian ia tersenyum dengan rona merah samar di pipinya. Ia sedang membayangkan kejadian tadi siang di kelasnya, ia sangaaatt bahagia.

Ketika Luhan sedang berguling-guling di kasur empuknya, tiba-tiba ia merasakan getaran dari ponsel di sakunya. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya tersebut dan dapat ia lihat nama Kai tertera di layar ponselnya, ia pun segera menerima panggilan Kai.

"_Yobosseo_, Kai?"

"Lu, kau ada dimana?"

"Tentu saja dirumah, kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya khawatir. Tadi _eomma_-mu menghubungiku dan ia bilang kau belum pulang."

"Sekarang aku sudah ada di rumah, kau tak usah khawatir, Kai."

"baguslah, memangnya tadi kau kemana dulu?"

"Aku kan bilang ingin pipis dulu."

"tapi tidak mungkin selama itu."

"ehmm itu... aku ke kantor appa dulu, hehehe"

"tapi _eomma_-mu bilang dia sudah menghubungi _appa_-mu dan _appa-_mu bilang kau tidak bersamanya."

"mmm a-aku..." Luhan bingung mau menjawab apa, tak mungkin bukan kalau ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya?.

"XI LUHAAN!" Luhan merasa lega karena ia mendengar Heechul memanggilnya.

"Kai, emm eomma memanggilku, aku tutup dulu ne."

"Oh baiklah, selamat malam, Lu."

"Malam, Kai." Luhan segera memutus panggilan mereka dan segera beranjak dari kasur empuknya dan berjalan dengan gontai keluar dari kamarnya.

"eomma, appa." Luhan pun menghampiri Heechul dan Hangeng.

"Oh, Lu. appa kira kau sudah tidur, kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Hangeng.

"Belum ngantuk." Jawab Luhan asal.

"Tidur tidak usah menunggu ngantuk, kalau sudah malam ya tidur, Lu." Ucap Heechul menasihati.

"Percuma saja, tidak akan bisa tidur." Protes Luhan.

"Terserah kau saja. Ayo masuk ke kamar mu, kalau belum ngantuk jangan malas-malasan, lebih baik kau belajar." Ucap Heechul lagi sambil berjalan ke kamarnya dan Hangeng.

"Ne, eomma." Kini tinggal Luhan yang sedang memperhatikan Hangeng yang sedang sibuk dengan laptop-nya.

"Lu, kenapa masih disini, sayang?" tanya Hangeng.

"aku ingin bertanya, appa. Bolehkah?" Ucap Luhan.

"Tentu saja boleh, Lu." Luhan pun segera berpikir, apa bagus bertanya hal seperti yang akan ia tanyakan pada sang appa, dengan suara agak pelan, Luhan bertanya pada Hangeng.

"appa, kalau orang yang sedang jatuh cinta itu bagaimana sih?" tanya Luhan.

"heh? Kenapa tanya hal itu?" Luhan bingung, ia takut Hangeng mencurigainya.

"Ah, tidak, temanku bertanya hal itu padaku. Apa appa tau jawabannya?" Ucap Luhan asal.

"Kkkk~ kau itu masih kecil, Lu. Jangan belajar yang seperti itu dulu, kau masih 13 tahun, ingat?" Tuh kan? Luhan sudah mengira Hangeng tidak akan memberitahunya. "Kenapa? Kau jatuh cinta, Lu?" tanya Hangeng memastikan.

"Justru itu aku butuh penjelasan appa mengenai ciri-ciri orang yang jatuh cin-..." Luhan segera menutup mulut yang sialnya sudah membuat Hangeng curiga. _Oh tidak! Aku keceplosan, ini bahaya bahaya bahayaaaa! Aaaa_! –Batin Luhan menjerit

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~" Luhan menyernyitkan dahinya, ia bingung, apa yang lucu sampai Hangeng tertawa sekeras itu.

"appa kenapa? Kenapa tertawa?" Tanya Luhan agak kesal.

"kau, hahaha siapa yang membuat rusaku kecilku jatuh cinta eoh? Hahaha." Tanya Hangeng sambil sesekali tertawa.

"e-eh t-tidak ada. Aku hanya bertanya, apa salah?" tanya Luhan.

"Tadi kau bilang temanmu lah yang butuh penjelasan, terus kau berkata lagi bahwa kau lah yang butuh penjelasan, appa bingung, hahaha. Kalau kau jatuh cinta, jujur saja, appa tidak akan marah, Lu, karena itu wajar." Jelas Hangeng.

"A-aku ti-tidak-..."

"Tak apa kalau kau tak mau jujur pada appa."

"ih a-appa dengar dul-..."

"Appa sudah ngantuk, appa tidur duluan ne, selamat malam Lulu-ku sayang." Ucap Hangeng setelah mematikan laptop-nya dan tak lupa menutupnya kemudian mengecup kening Luhan sekilas. _Kkkk~ anak itu sudah jatuh cinta rupanya –_batin Hangeng terkikik.

"ah tidak tidak tidak tidaaaakkkk~ oh tidaaaakkk~" gumam Luhan dengan nada seperti bersenandung sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di kepala dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Aaaaa bagaimana ini, appa mencurigaiku aaarrghhh Xi Luhan bodoh bodoh bodoh~" gumam Luhan sambil berguling-guling di atas lantai kamarnya.

"Aahh bodo amat! Sebaiknya aku tidur, hhuuuhh kau telah membuat dirimu sendiri frustasi, xi luhan bodoh!" gumam Luhan lagi sambil berajak dari atas lantai dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur kemudian ia terdiam dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. "Sehun sunbae sedang apa ya? Hehehe." Gumam Luhan. "Hihh xi luhan bodoh sebaiknya kau tidur, okey, tidur!" gumamnya lagi kemudian menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut -termasuk kepalanya-.

* * *

"LULUUUU~ BANGUN SAYANG~" teriak Heechul sambil menyingkap selimut Luhan.

"Ck! Berisik!" gumam Luhan sambil menggeliat dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

"Tuh kan! Apa eomma bilang? Jangan tidur larut malam Xi Luhan pemalas!" Seru Heechul.

"Eumm..."

"HEH! CEPAT BANGUN! INI SUDAH HAMPIR JAM TUJUH! KAU MAU KESIANGAN HUH?"

"m-mwo? J-jam tujuh? Ohh andwaeeeee!" Luhan segera melompat dari kasurnya dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi.

...

Luhan sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah yang siap-siap ditutup, untung saja belum ditutup karena Luhan tiba lebih cepat.

"Hey!" Luhan merasa ada yang memanggilnya, ia yakin panggilan itu untuknya karena di depan gerbang ini hanya ada dirinya yang hampir kesiangan itu. Luhan pun menoleh ke sumber suara, ia mendapati sahabatnya, Baekhyun.

"Baekkie~" Seru Luhan sambil tersenyum cantik, tiba-tiba mata bak rusanya menangkap sosok Sehun yang sedang berjalan di belakang Baekhyun sambil memainkan ponselnya. _Oh tidak! Ada Sehun sunbae, aduuhh aku maluuu_ –batin Luhan

"Luhannie, kau baru datang?" DEGG _aaa Sehun sunbae menoleh ke sini, tidak-tidak, sebaiknya aku lari_ –batin Luhan.

"Yaakk! Luhannie kenapa lari?!" Protes Baekhyun melihat Luhan segera lari terbirit-birit. Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sehun sedang tersenyum ke arah Luhan yang semakin menjauh.

"ck! Hyung sih! Ngapain senyum-senyun gaje? Kan Luhannie jadi takut! Dasar hyung gila!" Ucap Baekhyun pada Sehun. Sehun pun menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun yang mendadak idiot dan tidak konek -_-

"Aishhh tidak ada!" Baekhyun segera berlari ke kelasnya mengabaikan Sehun yang kini sedang kebingungan dengan ekspresi cengo.

...

Luhan sedang duduk terdiam di bangkunya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah karena aktivitas lari paginya . _Lebih baik lari daripada salting di tempat_ –Batin Luhan.

"Luhan?" Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Kai sedang tersenyum dan menghampirinya. Luhan membalas senyuman Kai.

"Kau kenapa, Lu?" tanya Kai karena heran melihat Luhan yang sedang bengong dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Tidak kenapa-napa (hosh) Kai (hosh)." Jawab Luhan dengan nafas yang masih terengah.

"Lalu kenap-..."

"Luluuuu~" teriak Baekhyun begitu sampai di kelasnya, kemudian menaruh tas di bangkunya dan menghampiri Luhan.

"Y-ya Baekkie?" jawab Luhan.

"Ck! bebek cerewet mengagetkan saja!" protes Kai.

"apa masalahmu, hitam?" tanya Baekhyun setengah mengejek.

"y-yakk!"

"diam hey! Kalian berisik tahu!" ucap Luhan menghentikan aksi saling mengejek antara Baekhyun dan Kai.

"Lu, tadi kenapa kabur? Takut pada Sehun hyung ya?" tanya Baekhyun pada Luhan.

"Hah? T-tidak." Luhan mulai sweatdrop.

"Bohong!"

"Tidak!"

"Bohong~"

"Tidaaaakkk!"

"Hmm masih mau bohong?"

"Aku tidak bohong!"

"Lalu kenapa kau jadi marah-marah? Aku kan cuma bertanya huh!"

"A-aku tidak marah-marah!"

"Itu tadi apa? Kau berteriak padaku, Lu."

"Apa maksudnya, Lu? Kau berlari dari gerbang kesini hanya karena takut pada Sehun sunbae?" Tanya Kai mulai menengahi.

"Kalau takut bilang saja." Lanjut Baekhyun.

"Tidak! Aku bilang tidak ya tidak! Kenapa kalian ngotot sekali sih?!" Ucap Luhan kesal.

"bukan begitu, Lu. Aku han-..."

"Hey Kim seonsaengnim datang, jangan menggosip terus!" ucap ketua kelas, yakni Kyungsoo menghentikan perdebatan antara trio yang ia anggap sebagai penggosip itu.

"Hihh mengganggu saja." Ucap Baekhyun mencibir. Kai hanya pasrah dan segera duduk di bangkunya.

"Huuhhh aku malu sekali tadiii." Gumam Luhan.

...

"Oh Sehun! Bisa kau memperhatikan kedepan?" Namja yang dipanggil hanya duduk menyender dibangkunya dengan kepala yang menengadah dan kedua mata yang terpejam tak lupa earphone yang menempel di kedua telinganya.

"Oh Se-..." Sehun membuka kedua matanya kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan dengan santai keluar dari kelasnya. Seperti biasa, ia akan merenung sendirian di balkon.

.

Tteng Tteng Tteng

"Lulu~ ayo ke kantin." ajak Baekhyun. Luhan bingung, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali ke kantin, tapi, ia juga ragu karena takut bertemu dengan Sehun.

"Uh? T-tidak mau, aku mau belajar saja. Oh ya a-aku lupa mengerjakan PR IPA, hehehe." Jawab Luhan asal.

"IPA? Sekarang tidak ada pelajaran IPA, Lu. Ayo! Aku tau kau ingin makan." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menggandeng tangan Luhan menuju kantin.

.

"Lu, kita duduk di sana saja." Ucap Baekhyun menunjuk satu-satunya kursi yang kosong di kantin.

"E-eh baiklah." Mereka pun duduk di kursi tersebut sambil membawa makanan masing-masing yang mereka pesan. Baekhyun segera menyantap makanannya dengan lahap dan semangat, sedangkan Luhan hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya. Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan -makan dengan lahap- nya itu dan menatap Luhan.

"Lu? Kenapa tidak di makan?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap iba pada makanan milik Luhan.

"Aku bingung." Gumam Luhan tak sadar.

"Eh? Kenapa? Kok bingung?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Hm? T-tidak, hehehe. Ini aku makan." Jawab Luhan sambil segera memakan makanannya dengan lahap.

_Hmm.. ada yang aneh_ –batin Baekhyun

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya menelusuri kantin itu dan...

"Hey!" Luhan yang sedang makan dengan lahapnya pun tersedak.

"Yakk! Kau mengagetkanku, hitam!" Ucap Baekhyun agak membentak. Kai memilih mengabaikan Baekhyun dan menatap Luhan.

"Maaf, Lu." Ucap Kai sambil menyodorkan air minum yang baru saja ia beli itu pada Luhan. Luhan segera menerimanya dan meneguknya dengan rakus.

"Aahhhh..." Luhan merasa lega sekarang. "Terimakasih, Kai." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"sama-sama, Lu." Jawab Kai.

"Baek, boleh aku duduk disini?" Ketiga orang itupun menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Hyung?"

_Oh tidak! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_ –Batin Luhan

* * *

**TBC/DELETE?**

**Yaampun yaampun ini telat , aku tau ini telat. Maaf ya readers.. maaaaffff banget, bukan aku php atau apa, tapi PR aku numpuk banget, tugas sana-sini, belum lagi kerja kelompok, waktu aku buat nulis juga dikit banget.. satu lagi, maaf kalo chapter ini agak pendek, MAAF YA.. aku merasa bersalah, sangat(?) wkwkwk**

**So, mind to review?**


End file.
